Lido's Love's Lemons complications
by CandyassGoth
Summary: All the title implies. Full chapters without censor
1. Chapter 5

**THERE WILL BE LIME. I AM WARNING YOU NOW**

**Chapter 5: Work**

-At the docks-

"You're not coming?" Atem asked Mako as he and his friends got ready to leave the ship. Mako had decided that he didn't want to go so he was staying behind.

"Nah, I'm not feeling up to it."

Atem shrugged, "If you're sure…Now…when I need to come back, I just get a cab?"

"Yeah any cab, they'll know since you're foreign. But just ask Yugi to see you off if you're unsure, the girls usually help us find a cab to go back."

Atem nodded. He wasn't scared but he didn't want to get lost as this was his first trip to Domino, he didn't need to be robbed. Not that he wasn't a good fighter, but four against one was never easy.

Bakura appeared with Mariku, feral grins on their faces that screamed 'I'm up to no good', "Ready bitches?"

"Mako isn't coming," Atem filled in.

Mariku scoffed at Mako, "Your loss. Where's el capitain?"

Bakura shrugged with a cackle, "Probably digging around for the lube he hasn't used in a few decades-"

"I heard that!" Kaiba growled as he approached, "You bastard,"

Bakura smirked as everyone sniggered, "Ooh, someone is cranky. Don't worry capitano, I bet that blond bimbo will blow the dust off your lube bottle,"

It only took a second for Kaiba to lunge at Bakura, sending them sailing to the wooden floor. The other sailors burst into laughter and circled the wrestling men with cheers before suddenly prying them apart after Bakura began getting out of hand.

"Can we go already?" Mariku grunted as he pulled Bakura by the scruff.

"Yes, please," Atem chuckled as he helped pushed Bakura along, the rest following off the ship and towards the cabs, Mako waving them goodbye. They chose the closet cab and jumped in, Kaiba sniffing and heading to the front seat.

"Where to gentlemen?" the old cabdriver smiled.

"Lido," was the simultaneous response from the men at the back.

He started the car with a chuckle, "Yes, sirs,"

Atem had a window seat so he looked out at the town as they went. The harbor and Lido area wasn't much to look at, but he didn't mind, he saw it in every city he went to. As they traveled closer he noticed the streets were full of people at night, but he could see these were the type of people who caused trouble.

Before he could see much else the car stopped and they had to get out, Kaiba paying the driver again. The logo Lido shone brightly and invitingly as if trying to attract people, a few women entering the club. Atem couldn't help but look at the revealed skin of their thighs, but as he did a thought entered his head.

"Hey guys, were we supposed to bring lube or something? You know…since we're taking boys,"

They were silent until Bakura shook his head, "Nah, it's their job to be prepared. Ryou had some in the room with him."

Atem accepted the answer and let Bakura and Mariku lead the way through the door, the bouncer nodding to them. As they entered and climbed the stairs their ears were filled with the beat of music that played in the speakers. The club was actually a lot fuller tonight than the last. Their eyes immediately scanned the room for their little dancers.

Bakura, being his pompous rude self, lead the way around, pushing aside whoever took too long to let them past.

At a table near the bar the boys all sat, waiting patiently for their seamen to arrive. Joey checked his outdated phone, "9pm,"

"Relax, Joey, they'll be here," Ryou smiled comfortingly, however it didn't appease the blond.

"So will my landlord, Ryou, if I don't get the money."

"We'll get it, Joey." Yugi promised but he couldn't help looking around himself, '_He promised._'

Suddenly Ryou squeaked loudly and bounced in his seat before coughing and calming down, but with a wide grin on his face as he stared over Yugi's shoulder. They all quickly snapped around in their seats, their faces lighting up. Strutting towards them was a superior looking Bakura followed by his ship mates. Yugi's hope lifted steeply as he sighed in relief, then blushed as he caught Atem's beautiful crimson eye.

Ryou quickly scrambled to his feet as the men reached their table, and smiled up widely at Bakura who grinned down at him and spent no time in grabbing the teen and pulling him close as if they were married. Yugi giggled softly as he watched them, happy that for once Ryou was happy with his client.

"Hey, babe," Bakura whispered lowly and gruffly making Ryou hum and gulp in anticipation, "H-hi,"

"Hey," Atem greeted, Yugi and the others quickly getting up to meet their guys, "Hi, Atem." He smiled happily.

"How are you?" Atem asked as he smiled back, staring at those luscious lips, '_Ra, he looks sexy._'

"I'm good thanks, and you?"

"Perfect," Atem smiled. Yugi smiled up at him and for a moment they just stared at each other, their senses not registering anything but each other. That was until Mariku yelled unceremoniously into Atem's ear.

"Hey, Atem! We're splitting up, so see you back at the ship,"

Atem nodded with a scowl, "Sure, see you guys later."

Yugi said his goodbyes to his friends who happily clung to their own seamen and left, leaving Yugi alone with Atem who chuckled.

"What?"

"Kaiba. I just can't believe he's actually going with your friend."

Yugi looked up at him with a sharp frown, "What's wrong with Joey?"

"Nothing," Atem blinked, then he blanched as he realized his words, "Oh! No, no! I meant- See, Kaiba doesn't often go with hookers, he's too damn uptight and snobby, so I'm just surprised he's going with Joey, he must be special."

Yugi 'oh'ed with a smile of relief, "Of course he is."

Atem chuckled and bit his lip, Yugi's youth and beauty was throwing him off. He coughed and shrugged curiously, "So, Yugi. Are we….?"

"Yes! I mean, sure, c'mon." Yugi grinned and happily grabbed Atem's hand before towing him along. Atem grinned to himself as he let Yugi pull him; he was enjoying watching the teen's ass sway in that tight leather skirt. He gladly followed Yugi through the noisy crowd and out of the club. Yugi's heart was racing as he pulled the man along, entering the night's air.

"Hey, Yugi." Tristan greeted.

"Hey Tristan!" Yugi smiled and hooked his arm in Atem's, "This is Atem. Atem, this is my friend, Tristan."

"Nice to meet you," the men synced and shook hands. Tristan smiled, "I saw the gang leave now, business is booming tonight,"

Yugi blew the air out of his cheeks with a small mumble, "Thank God…"

Atem frowned down at him but before he could open his mouth Yugi brightened up, "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Atem nodded and began walking with Yugi to a cab. He leaned over as they reached the vehicle to open a door for Yugi but he was softly pushed away. "Yugi?"

The teen looked up with large uncertain eyes, his lovely amethyst eyes looking almost worried. He bit his lip as he looked up at Atem, "I should have told you this before you agreed."

Atem nodded slowly, "Tell me what, Little One?" he asked as he took hold of Yugi's soft hands. Yugi groaned a bit and blushed at the nickname; he didn't want to lose a customer, especially not Atem, but he had to voice something.

"I just…have a few…conditions," he choked out.

The tanned man smiled and nodded him on, "What are they?"

Yugi bit his lip and fumbled with his hair as he spoke," It's not much…but we have to use condoms. No less than sixty dollars for sex, no threesomes or anything weird and I choose where we do it if we leave the club." He shot out in one breath.

Atem stared at Yugi who was standing and looking so cute in an attempt to be serious. He then smiled comfortingly at cupped Yugi's chin, "Anything you say, Yugi."

Yugi blushed and nodded, "Thank you…" Atem chuckled as he opened the back door and slid in with Yugi.

"Rockworld hotel please," Yugi asked sweetly and the driver nodded in response. Atem put his arm around Yugi and snuggled close, glowing when Yugi purred and cuddled back into his chest. Atem took a deep breath through the nose and sighed, "You smell good,"

"Thanks, so do you," Yugi's heart was hammering in his chest as he anticipated what was to come next. Before Atem could even get comfy they cab stopped making him look around with a frown.

"What was fast."

"It's not safe for sailors to walk around on the streets, there's too many thieves," Yugi explained.

"That's two dollars," the drier announced. Atem quickly dug through his pockets and pulled out his loose change, stuffing five dollars into the man's hand. Yugi then got out with Atem following. The older man looked up at the dirty, faded pink building. It looked extremely dilapidated and…run down.

"Rockworld?" Atem frowned.

Yugi nodded, "It used to be called Tonguelock. It's a cheap hotel that we use for a night. The other hotels don't er…allow us to use their rooms for sex."

Atem nodded to show he understood; it was similar to the other cities. Yugi then put on a dazzling smile and put his arm around Atem's waist, "Come on,"

They entered the building and walked up to the front desk. The foyer was really shabby, the walls faded and grimy, the white tiles stained and cracked. The teen slouching behind the desk looked up from his phone, "Yugi! Been a while man, where you been?"

"Business was bad," Yugi muttered as his smile faulted. The man nodded then smiled at Atem, "Hey dude,"

"Hi," Atem nodded back.

"…You two look hot together."

Yugi rolled his eyes with a sigh, '_He must be high again._' "Listen Rex, we need a room."

Rex put his hands up at Yugi's tone, "Chill dude, okay." He wrote something down in a dog eared book and dug through a shoe box which jingled like it was full of coins and pulled out a key with a tag that said '21' on it.

"Room 21, have a hot- I mean- good night."

Atem raised a brow at the small man while Yugi just shook his head, "Thanks, Rex." He then tugged on Atem and began climbing the narrow stairs with him. Atem opened his mouth to speak, "Is he always…?"

Yugi sighed, "He's a junkie. He's always weird when high."

Atem's mouth popped open with an incredulous expression, "They let him work when he's drugged?"

Yugi gave a half nod half shrug in reply, "Why not? He's not going to deal with anyone important this time of night, especially in this area."

Atem blinked and nodded at the explanation. After two flights Yugi turned a corner and stopped at a door. Atem noted that Yugi knew his way around well, "You er…come here often?"

Yugi nodded as he opened the door, "Yep, it's the cheapest hotel. Ladies first," he gestured to the door. Atem chuckled and made his way inside, his mind back on the topic of how new Yugi was to this job. The teen shut the door behind him and followed Atem inside.

The room was small with an adjoining bathroom, a double bed against the wall to the right and very few decorations. Yugi almost groaned to himself as memories of all his times here flashed through his mind, but he then remembered who he was with. Atem looked at Yugi who blushed and suddenly, he was speechless.

'_Poor thing,_' Atem thought to himself as he stepped up to the boy and placed his hands n his petite waist. Yugi blushed harder as Atem seemed to study him rather thoroughly, it made him self conscious.

"Wh-what?"

Atem sighed heavily as he looked into Yugi's innocent eyes, "Yugi…I can see you're nervous, but I'll be gentle with you," he comforted. Yugi stared at Atem in confusion. "I mean, I know this job is scary. How new are you?"

Yugi squinted harder at Atem, wanting to rudely blurt out 'huh?' "I'm…not new,"

Atem frowned with a surprised expression, "…You're not?"

"No," Yugi scoffed as if it was obvious, "I'm two years in. Why would you…?"

Atem stared back at Yugi for a second, again noticing his tender and young features, "…How old-?"

"Let's just fuck," Yugi cut in with a lick to his lips, the simple actions making Atem do a double take. The teen was so hot! Atem swallowed as he forced himself to not lose control of his thought, '_Maybe he isn't new, just…my mistake._'

"Time waits for no man!" Yugi chirped as he dropped his hand bag on the bed and pulled off his furry jacket. Atem drooled slightly at Yugi's revealing outfit; the boy was so gorgeous.

But…

Atem bit his lip and looked back at Yugi's round face, feeling some strange hesitance. As soon as he registered it was hesitance he mentally facepalmed. '_Am I fuckin' serious! Am I honestly going to turn down a hot piece of ass?_'

He glanced up guardedly at Yugi who was frowning at him. "You okay, Atem?"

The sailor's heart clenched at that face, those innocent eyes, how could he use the boy? He never worried much when with the previous hookers but somehow he could see more than the charade the boy had on, he could see deeper.

"I'm insane…"

"Sorry?" Yugi leaned closer.

Atem quickly straightened up and shook his head, "Er, nothing. I just…er…I'm…I'm not feeling up for sex," he said as he bit his lip, hoping it would work. Yugi's eyes widened in both shock and fear and his heart automatically clenched.

"We're already here," Yugi said.

Atem cringed guiltily, "I know…but…-"

"I can easily get you hard," Yugi suggested as he reached for Atem's crotch.

"Whoa! Hold on," Atem blurted out as he caught Yugi's hands, "We don't need to have sex."

Yugi could feel his mouth threaten to dry up. He raised a brow as he kept up his calm composure. "But that's what we came here for,"

Atem nodded slowly but pouted in thought, "We can…do something else."

"Like what?" Yugi asked in a harsh tone. He shifted slightly as he immediately felt bad, but he needed the man's damn money.

Atem cringed softly as he spoke nervously, "Talk-" To his shock Yugi burst out laughing, but instead of happiness, it was hollow and lifeless.

"I'm here to work, so what do you want?"

Atem held back a flinch at the tone Yugi used; it was filled with desperation. He then caught a hint as he put a few pieces together, "…Business has been bad?"

Yugi looked surprised for a moment but nodded, "Yes."

Atem nodded back in understanding, "And you need money,"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Yugi muttered then placed his hands on his hips, "Look Atem…I don't mean to be insensitive but I need the money, and if you won't let me work for it I'll have to go back to the club."

Atem held up his hands as he quickly shook his head, "No, no, don't go back, I want you here."

Yugi relaxed a bit. He really didn't want to lose Atem and have to go with some other man, but he really needed the money. He nodded as he felt the guilt for talking so harshly. "Good…so, we going to do it?"

Atem hesitated again then smiled before Yugi could get worried, "Do you give rubs?"

Yugi blushed and looked at the floor, "I can,"

"Great!" Atem exclaimed as he tugged off his jacket while Yugi sat on the bed and went through his small bag for the flavored condoms Joey had given him. He contemplated not using one as Atem didn't look diseased or gross…but decide to stick with his rules.

Atem pulled his shirt off and revealed his tanned chest which was lined with muscle. Yugi found the condom and looked up only to gasp at the sight.

"Wow…"

Atem chuckled and admired the blushed on Yugi's cheeks then noticed the little plastic square in Yugi's hand, "What's that?"

Yugi snapped out of his daze and looked up, "C-condom. Flavored. You know, supposed to make it more fun…"

Atem looked at Yugi, then to the condom, "What do you need a condom for to give a massage?"

"I-I d-don't really like to swallow…and I wanted to t-try it since it's flavored, I-"

Atem frowned and quickly cut in, "Whoa, slow down, Yugi. I…I was talking about a back massage,"

Yugi deadpanned and turned crimson at his pointless babbling but quickly recovered, "Atem…I need sixty dollars. A simple massage isn't going to cover that." Atem nodded in thought making Yugi frown, '_Why doesn't he want to do anything with me?_' "Aren't you attracted to me?"

"Of course!" Atem exclaimed then sighed, "You really want to do something?"

Yugi nodded, "I really need my rent paid, yes. I'll do whatever you want. As long as it doesn't break my rules…"

Atem bit his lip and couldn't help looking over Yugi's perfect body again, damning his conscience to hell. Yugi saw the thought going on in his head. He didn't understand what the hold up was but he'd try work around it.

"If you really don't want sex then I'll massage you and…I'll try out the flavored condom on you." Yugi offered with a small blush.

Atem smiled as he chuckled, how could he refuse? He brought him all the way here, he needed the money and Atem himself was getting frisky, so a massage and blow job wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Sounds great," Atem jumped onto the bed and laid on his stomach, baring his sexy back to his male hooker. Yugi gulped and blushed, he had not seen such a good looking back since…since he saw Malik's.

Yugi the blinked as he realized he only had lube in his little bag. "I don't have any lotion,"

Atem shrugged as he shoved a pillow under his chin, "It's no problem."

Yugi nodded and slipped off his heels before climbing onto the bed where he lifted his skirt up over his thighs so he could part his legs. He then climbed and settled himself gently on top of Atem's butt.

The man moaned lightly and closed his eyes, "That feels good,"

"I'm only straddling you," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," Atem shot back playfully. Yugi smiled softly and somewhat unsurely; this experience was somewhat different from his others. He then remembered he was supposed to be pleasing his client, so he leaned over and put his palms to the smooth back. Both men shivered at the touch, almost feeling electricity flow from each other.

Atem hummed softly and louder when Yugi began massaging him. Yugi wasn't a professional but he wasn't dumb either as he worked his hands as best he could, his thumbs digging into the beautiful dips and curves, trying to dig out the tension.

Atem found himself moaning involuntarily at times; Yugi's fingers were doing the trick. The teen giggled softly as he worked, loving the rewarding sounds Atem made. He squeezed the shoulders firmly but gently.

"That's…so…good…" Atem mumbled into the pillow. Yugi giggled and let loose a bit, "You haven't felt anything yet…"

"I bet," Atem flirted back.

As Yugi stared into the lovely back he plucked up his courage and leaned down further and kissed it, making the man gasp, then Yugi kissed again between the shoulder blades, feeling a delicious shudder ripple through the man's body. Atem moaned in pleasure and for a second he wondered why he had denied Yugi.

Just as Yugi was about to plant another kiss, he yelped and was swung over as Atem rolled on top of him, positioning himself between Yugi's luscious thighs. Said teen gasped but certainly didn't fight as Atem dropped his weight onto him and caught him in a deep kiss. Yugi moaned genuinely and stuck his fingers into Atem's hair, holding their faces together; it wasn't often Yugi kissed his clients, he actually never did unless the man started it, but he wasn't going to pass this over, it was unlike anything before.

Atem found his way into Yugi's mouth and quickly dominated the kiss, '_He tastes so good!_' Atem gripped onto Yugi's small neck as he kissed him ravenously but too soon for his liking they had to part for air.

Yugi panted lightly as Atem lifted away, staring into each others eyes. "You…you kiss good," Yugi smiled with a dazed expression.

"I do many things good." Atem flirted. Yugi blushed and sat up as Atem move back, "Ready for my services?"

Atem cocked his head, "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ if you're ready?"

"I'm not an innocent virgin, Atem." Yugi rolled his eyes then pushed on Atem's chest, "Go lay down."

Atem happily co operated and moved to the top of the bed where he pressed some pillows behind his back so he was slightly propped up. Yugi followed with his condom. "Just so you know, I may not be as good as other women you've gotten from before," he mumbled as he sat between Atem's slim, muscular legs.

Atem wet his lips with a lustful gaze, "I'm sure you're better."

Yugi didn't answer that. He breathed deeply a few times, making Atem slightly concerned. He then exhaled with a determined expression and reached over and unzipped Atem's jeans and undid the button, revealing Atem's blue boxers which were slightly tenting out. Atem wanted to ask Yugi if he was sure but then remember his words, "_I'm not an innocent virgin, Atem._"

Atem watched with unblinking eyes as Yugi reached into his boxers and grasped his member. He swallowed a moan as he felt the contact. Yugi looked up at Atem and saw the pleasure, then pulled it out, gasping slightly.

"Wh-what?" Atem asked.

"Nothing. You're just…big." Yugi admitted with a squeeze. Atem's arousal twitched and began hardening some more as the boy began lazily stroking him. Yugi usually gave a few strokes, slipped the condom on and imagined he was sucking on an ice cream or he'd seriously puke. But tonight, he wanted to try enjoy it, Atem seemed like a great client. He was handsome and clean after all, it made his job so much more endurable.

Atem bit the inside of his cheek as Yugi stared intently at his member while dragging his palm up and down, around his hardened flesh. The boy's small fingers didn't quite wrap all the way around, but he found that erotic; he could only imagine what the real blow job would be like.

Yugi squeezed a little harder as he jerked off Atem, smiling slightly as the man began moaning softly. Yugi hummed softly as he pulled his hand away, Atem immediately groaning and reaching down to touch himself.

Yugi smacked his hand away, "Uh, uh, no touching." He said as he ripped open the condom packet and slid out the brownish tinted condom, smelling its sweet chocolate flavor before grabbing hold of Atem's member and expertly rolling down the condom. His mouth salivated slightly as his taste buds called for the sweet taste.

With a blush Yugi realized he actually wanted to suck Atem's dick, it looked so delicious covered in chocolate flavor. It was the first time he'd even thought so positively about giving a blow job! God bless those condoms!

Or…was it Atem that caused the change?

Yugi took in a deep breath before lowering his face to Atem's crotch, a firm hand on the base as he ran his pink tongue over to wet his lips.

Atem stared with wide eyes as he watched the beautiful boy lick his lips just before parting them and closing them again, only this time with the head of his member engulfed.

And fuck, did it feel good. Months at sea and with only his hands for company, he really needed this. Yugi seemed to vibrate over his dick before sucking down more into his mouth and beginning a bobbing movement.

The bed covers became a scratching post for Atem as he threw his head back and began clawing at the material. The simple movements from Yugi sent sparks of raw pleasure up his spine, igniting fires through out his body.

For Yugi, this was so far the best blow job he ever gave. The chocolate taste gave him incentive to keep sucking, though Atem's handsome face and wallet was quite enough. He sucked as strongly as he could on the warm flesh embedded in his mouth, and looked up under his bangs at the sailor who was moaning freely, his deep baritone voice sending shivers reverberating through Yugi which seemed to hit him hardest between the legs.

Atem was truly handsome, and not rude or disrespectful like many other men who thought they were God's gift because they had good, high paying jobs, and even good little housewives at home. Atem seemed real, and true.

The teen happily give the most enthusiastic blow of his life, his nose coming dangerously close to Atem's pubic hairs. His lips were stretched to the max as he swallowed the delicious meat, the chocolate flavor tickling his taste buds.

Atem was trying so hard to not buck his hips, Yugi had swallowed him so deep that if he did, he'd make the boy choke for sure.

He watched with small cloudy eyes in perverse and erotic pleasure as the teen boy suckled on his manhood like a baby to a mother's nipple, his cheeks bulging with his hard, throbbing member. Yugi felt Atem begin to rock his hips, so he took the liberty of jerking of the base of the shaft as he sucked heavily on the top, squeezing and pulling like his life depended on it.

Atem let out a strangled yelp as the movements became more intense, and his body seriously called for release. He moved his hips in time to Yugi's movements, but noticed Yugi slowed down and threw him a confused look.

"I need…I need…need to cum, Yugi," Atem panted as he slid his fingers into Yugi's hair and gave a soft thrust that made Yugi's cheeks bulge. Yugi was slightly disappointed, he was enjoying it, and was admittedly a little afraid that he'd be paid less for the short time, but he complied with Atem's wishes and pulled his hand away so he was simply lightly sucking on the member.

Atem took the hint happily and used the hand in Yugi's hair as leverage to thrust times into Yugi's warm and moist cavern. The sight was completely erotic and surely sinful, but Atem was higher than a junkie taking his hit. This was easily the hottest and best blow job he ever received, and he was most certainly coming back for more!

The tanned man pumped himself into the boy's mouth as he squeezed on his soft hair, the strange feeling of guilt for using the teen flowed through him for a second, but he forced it away; he wasn't going to ruin the best blow of his life for anything.

Yugi felt the change in attitude. Instead of the excitement and connection they were having a few minutes ago, it changed to being one sided Atem's way as the sailor now fucked his mouth. Yugi didn't take it personally, he was after all the man's plaything for their time together; he was literally meant to be used, so he couldn't complain.

So Yugi let the man thrust into his mouth rather roughly as he came to his end and released into the condom. Yugi winced as the grip on his hair tightened painfully before it loosened completely. He made sure to suck a few last times to add to the last effect before sliding off of the man's now softening member with a 'pop'.

Atem collapsed back against the pillows as he panted lightly, his body tingling as the orgasm wore off. Yugi rubbed his aching jaw softly before removing the condom without spilling any semen. He got off the bed without a word and headed to the bathroom, the used condom in hand. Once he was alone he blushed furiously as he tasted the chocolate and could still almost feel the large member against his tongue.

That was certainly the best blow job ever and he wasn't uncomfortable in any way, which was the best part of it all. His jaw ached slightly from the stretch it endure and the vigorous sucking he had done, but it was all worth it when he relived Atem's moans.

In the bedroom Atem had recovered and had zipped up his pants, waiting for Yugi to reemerge but he didn't. He scratched the back of his head as he got up and wandered over to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush just as he walked in and saw Yugi drop the condom into the toilet. Atem saw Yugi hug himself before turning around and jumping in surprise as he noticed Atem.

"Atem!"

"Yugi?" Atem asked with a small frown. Yugi pulled on a smile faster than he had seen anyone ever do before and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Was I okay? Do you want more?"

Atem stared at him before smiling sadly and taking Yugi's hands into his own. "It was perfect and I am fulfilled. Come on," he said as he pulled Yugi to the bedroom and picked up his wallet. He looked in his wallet to note how much money he had and swiftly pulled out a few notes and handed it to Yugi.

The teen took it cautiously. His eyes widened as he counted the money, "Seventy dollars?"

"You've earned it." Atem nodded and he stuffed his wallet away.

Yugi bit his lip as he studied Atem's expression carefully, looking out for any deceit, "You sure?"

"Positive, Yugi." Atem chuckled a she cupped Yugi's chin and pulled Yugi close for a heated kiss in which he lapped Yugi's mouth clean. The teen happily kissed back, the money feeling somewhat cleaner than usual. Atem pulled back with a smile, "If I say I'm coming back, will you feel better?"

"…It might."

"Then give me your number and I'll call you when I'm coming to the club. I'm working for two nights so I cannot come out but I'll call you when I'm free,"

Yugi beamed at him and they quickly swapped numbers, Yugi pocketing his money afterwards. Atem looked down at Yugi in concern, "Will seventy be enough for rent?"

Yugi frowned at the sudden concern but nodded anyway, "I stay with Joey so we split the costs. And er…thank you, Atem."

Atem shook his head as he stared into Yugi's eyes, "No, thank you."

After a quick kiss they collected their belongings and headed out, Atem paying the cheap hotel bill and once outside Yugi hailed him a cab and sent him back to the ship. Atem waved as he watched Yugi's form get smaller as the car drove further.

For a second, Atem felt like jumping out of the cab and running up to Yugi and protecting him; he looked so small, vulnerable and lonely standing on a dark and dangerous street corner.

The teen waved back as the car left. He was feeling rather happy than the usual self degrading low and disgust. He really liked Atem, the man was handsome, sweet and caring and had paid him seventy dollars for his rent.

Yugi giggled to himself and smiled widely; tonight was certainly a fun night.

**XxXxXXxXxXxX**


	2. Chapter 7

**Sex and all that.**

**Chapter 7: Finally**

The two nights of waiting for Atem had passed quickly and Yugi was excited to see him again. He had never gained an obsession over a customer before, but now he had and he couldn't sop thinking of the foreign man. He knew he shouldn't get attached, the man was probably married with children in his native country, but he couldn't help himself; he had a huge crush.

He was over the moon when Atem called him to announce that he'd be coming to Lido and immediately jumped to find an outfit. Joey's captain was also coming out so it seemed they would hopefully come home in the early hours with some money.

Yugi had settled for a plain black mini and vest with his fluffy jacket and pumps while Joey had on skinny jeans and other matching clothes. Yugi made sure to put on his sexiest g string; he knew he wasn't gifted in the trouser department, so he might as well as make Atem happy with the sexy underwear that fit him well because of his 'small size'.

Time passed in a blur and soon Yugi was skipping along to the club with Joey, laughing and chatting happily as they walked down the street. They greeted a few people as they went by, ignoring others who were famous for causing trouble. Tristan stood by the door welcoming the people as they walked in, giving Joey a fist bump as they approached.

"Hey Joey! Yugi,"

"Hey, Tris! What's up, Pal?" Joey grinned, giving Tristan a playful shove. Yugi always told Joey he should rather be a bouncer than a hooker, he had the build for it, but Joey found it hard to control himself when getting violent; he'd kill the troublemakers in a bar fight. He watched as the two friends chatted briefly, smiling at them but not adding any opinion. He waved good-bye to Tristan once Joey did and quietly followed him up the stairs into the upbeat of the club.

Joey was more jovial than usual and bounced as he zig zagged through the club. Yugi trailed right behind him, both their heads turning to look for either their seamen or their friends. The club was full tonight; Yugi suspected more ships and arrived into the harbor. The lights and music were hypnotic and made him bounce softly to be beat, a smile present on his face as he looked around, then sighing happily as he caught sight of hair similar to his.

"There they are!" Joey called over his shoulder and led Yugi to the table where the others all sat. Ryou and Malik were present and were draped in the arms of their men, Mako, Atem and Seto sitting near the outer ring off the table.

"Hello, one and all!" the blond announced with a grin as he and Yugi reached the table.

Atem quickly stood from his spot next to Mako, Yugi blushing as they came face to face. "Hello, Yugi." His voice was so deep, so sensual, it made Yugi shiver. He didn't notice Joey jump in the seat next to captain Kaiba, all he could see was Atem's handsome, tanned form. He had on the sexiest black leather pants and tank top, his arms bare to show his lean, muscled arms.

Yugi swallowed and felt Atem's voice reverberate through his lithe form and simmer down in his crotch; Atem turned him on so much. He opened his mouth with a smile, "Hi, Atem."

The older man gave a dazzling smile and gestured to the seat. Yugi smiled back and got in next to Mako, Atem following him in. He saw Joey and Kaiba opposite them, Ryou and Bakura next to them with Malik and Mariku completing the circle as they were next to Mako. Mako smiled happily and looked around, "We make one big happy family, don't we?"

"If you say so," Mariku rolled his eyes.

Atem slid a hand around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, sharing a smile, "I missed you."

Yugi blushed, "I missed you too…"

"How was work?" Joey asked loudly as he leaned his elbow on the table and grinned at Seto. Said man raised a brow, "The usual."

Joey frowned, "That's it?"

"…Yes."

Joey pulled a face saying 'are you serious?' and looked around the table. Atem chuckled at the blond's enthusiasm and shrugged, "We're still trying to catch a mermaid."

Yugi and his friends' eyes all lit up at the mention, the other sailors chuckling. "Have you seen one?" Ryou asked with a cute smile. Bakura shook his head with a smirk, "Yeah, we caught one once. It had the body of a fish, but the head of a woman. Made a hell of a screeching sound so we had to toss it back overboard."

The younger males gaped at the white haired sailor, then all turned to stare at Kaiba. The brunet shifted under their gaze, "What?"

"Did you really find a mermaid?" Malik asked enthusiastically, Kaiba's word being most believable. Kaiba stared at them with an unimpressed expression and shook his head, droning an answer that made them sigh and deflate, "No, they don't exist."

Atem chuckled and shook his head, "Besides, mermaids don't look like that."

"This one did," Bakura insisted, "It was before Mariku and I joined you and cap. We were shipping around South America that time. Remember, Mariku?"

"Oh yeah," Mariku nodded, "We nearly went deaf."

"I told you!"

Atem and Kaiba rolled their eyes while Mako chuckled. Joey rolled his eyes and looked around the empty table, "No drinks?"

"No," Kaiba snapped, "I don't waste money."

"Cheap…"

"What?"

The table chuckled as Kaiba glared at the back of Joey's head. Yugi giggled and yelped slightly as Atem gave him a squeeze. He looked up and gasped as Atem pressed a kiss to his cheek. He made sure to enjoy the contact, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He wished it was like this all the time in his job, the connection, being comfortable…

"Whaddya lookin' at?" Joey sudden yelled out as he sat up straight from avoiding Kaiba's gaze. Everyone peeked around each other to see what Joey was glaring at and saw a tall jean clad man. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and had his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. He stared at Joey like he was some treat and cocked his head up.

"Looking for a man t'night, baby?"

Yugi, Ryou and Malik all scowled at the man's attitude, Joey grinding his teeth as he glared up at the man. Joey was a very proud individual, he hated to be patronized. Kaiba stared at the man in surprise; couldn't he see Joey was with him?

"I ain't available." Joey managed to get across civilly, and leaned toward Kaiba as evidence. The man's gaze flickered to Kaiba for a second before returning to Joey.

"You sure, sweet thang? Last time you said to me 'next time'. Now it's next time. I'll pay you well, you know that."

Joey bit his lip and sighed through his nose. He was purposely declining the man as he didn't want to go with him; couldn't he take a hint? "I'm taken." Joey insisted with a glare.

Kaiba stared up at the man, inwardly smirking as his expression fell at the rejection. Joey held a hand up as the man was about to speak again, and threw an arm around Kaiba's shoulders, "I have my captain here, so please, go away."

The man immediately snorted and pointed a thick dirty finger Kaiba's way, the crew gaining scowls, "What, him? I bet I could rock your world better than he can!"

"Watch what you say," Kaiba warned as he glared up at the man, though kept his cool composure.

"Kaiba rocks my world jus' fine, and he will again as soon as you can get ya stinkin' ass out the way!"

The table burst into laughter at the man's expense, and predictably he didn't like that. He growled at them and stepped closer to the table, Atem stiffening and pushing Yugi closer to Mako.

"A hundred dollars." The man offered stubbornly. Joey's expression flickered slightly but returned to his glare.

"Kaiba can afford that."

"One twenty," he added.

The table raised their brows. Was he so desperate for Joey? Atem himself had to admit he'd never seen a man fight for a hooker, only the other way around.

Joey sighed at the man and shook his head, "I can't-"

"One fifty." Kaiba spoke up, the man lifting his glare to Kaiba's superior smirk, "Top that?"

The man growled and pulled his hands out of his pockets to all them into fists, "One eighty-"

"Two hundred."

"Two twenty-"

"Two fifty."

Atem and the crew smirked. Kaiba was insanely rich and he could afford anything, the man could sell everything he had and Kaiba would still have more in his loose change. He was fighting a loosing battle, apparently he didn't know who Seto Kaiba was.

Joey had grown a blush at Kaiba's little battle for him, but he had a feeling the brunet just wanted to win for the sake of it, not necessarily for him. He enjoyed it though, it felt nice.

The man bared his teeth slightly and looked around the table of smirking males, then glanced back to the beautiful blond he wanted so bad.

"…T-two eigh-"

"Three hundred-"

"Oh, come on!" the man yelled as he threw a hand in frustration making Kaiba and the others smirk and snigger, "You can't be serious! Just for a hooker?"

Kaiba pulled his lips, "Aren't you serious?"

"I-"

"I bet you couldn't even pay two hundred. I can pay Joey five hundred tonight and make him beg me for more for no extra charge-"

"K-Kaiba!"

"-so can you beat that?" Kaiba asked with a cold tone, ignoring Joey hiding his red face in his hands as he looked between his fingers at the two men. The man gaped at Kaiba, then at Joey who was attempting to avoid anyone's gaze, then back to Kaiba and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Kaiba was wearing his unbeatable poker face, no one could handle or beat it. He exuded confidence and power even in his calm appearance; he was Seto Kaiba, go figure.

The man turned and left without another word, glaring daggers at the floor as he shoved past people. The table was silent as they watched him go, Joey pulling his hands down his face. Mariku was the first to break the silence, hitting the table with his palm making the younger boys jump, "Go, Kaiba!"

The table erupted in laughter and whoops as Kaiba smirked around as they inflated his ego, Joey smiling coyly at him, "…Would ya really give me so much-"

"I _could,_ not would. You're not that expensive, Pup,"

Joey scowled angrily and shifted away, but Kaiba pulled him back and ruffled his hair slightly with a smile, "Jerk…"

Atem chuckled and gave a shrug, "I say we celebrate with a bottle of wine."

"Screw wine, I say we get vodka." Joey grinned, and gave his most huge puppy-dog eyes that he could manage to Kaiba. The table added their agreements and soon there were three bottles on the table and a bunch of shot glasses being knocked together in cheers. Yugi smiled and happily celebrated with them, flirting and laughing with Atem.

Being true to the code, the more the men drank the rowdier they became, swearing and drinking just like a typical sailor would. Seto was the only one to stay sober, and both Joey and Malik were having a blast as they were louder of their friend circle. Yugi and Ryou were quieter in general than Joey and Malik so they had a little more of a hard time keeping up with the happy men.

"Drink, Yugi?" Atem asked as he stuck a shot glass under Yugi's nose. Yugi blinked and leaned away slightly, "No, thanks."

Atem squinted at him and lowered the glass, then brought it up to his own lips and downed it, cringing softly at the taste, then smiled widely, "It will help you loosen up."

Yugi sighed softly and shook his head gently, "I don't drink-"

"How can you not drink? Especially in a job like this,"

Yugi felt his heart sink a little at those words. He had his reasons why he did drink and he didn't want to discuss it. Atem was getting drunk and he prayed it didn't reveal a hidden asshole underneath. Other than those slightly harmful words Atem was fun and charming, making Yugi giggle continuously. The group sat and drank for a while until Malik and Mariku began dry humping each other, and that was the cue to leave.

Yugi was feeling giddy again and kept glancing Atem's wallet; hopefully he'd be able to seduce him now and make some big bucks. He was also curious as to how sex would be with Atem. He sighed at the naughty thought and shook his head; where was his blissful innocence? '_Out the window…_'

"See ya at home, Yug'! Gonna go bang Kaiba's brains out so he can supply a months worth of pizza for us," Joey called as he hung onto the brunet's arm and waved, quickly leading him out through the torrent of people.

Yugi giggled and nodded just before Joey turned his head, then looked up as everyone else got up and said their parting good-byes. He got up after Atem and chuckled as the man tripped slightly and squinted at the floor for the obstruction, though Yugi knew it was possibly his own two feet. He slid a hand around Atem's waist and smiled as he gained his attention, "…Shall we go somewhere private?"

Atem smiled down at him, his breath tainted with alcohol but Yugi endured it; Atem wouldn't hurt him. He hoped.

"Sure, Yugi, I'd like that." Atem knew he was drunk, and he had fought with his bloody conscience for two days until he convinced himself that he should sleep with Yugi, that it was stupid to think he shouldn't; and a waste of fine booty. So he wrapped his own arm around Yugi and cupped his hand at the boy's butt, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'd like that very much…"

Yugi bit his lip to hold back the grin that was threatening to over flow. A few years ago he was the shyest person around, and now…well…things changed. He led Atem out and straight to the hotel from last time, giggling and flirting back as the man charmed him and made him blush with heart moving compliments. Atem was a lot more forward and loose when drunk, but at least he wasn't violent and mean.

They bumped into Malik and Mariku in the hotel and had their rooms booked on the same floor, and in a fit of childishness they raced up the stairs to see who could get to their rooms first, Malik tripping and sending them all crashing into a heap. Yugi was sure he'd have a bruise from being squashed, but made it to his and Atem's room in one piece.

Malik wished him luck and he did the same, then disappeared into their rooms, which were right next to each other. The night was passing in a blur for him, the time was flying too fast, and Atem might not even remember it in the morning.

Once inside Atem headed straight to the bed where he swirled and flopped down on his back, his hair and arms spread out. Yugi locked the door so Malik couldn't sneak in and video tape him like last time, and breathed deeply before turning and spotting Atem.

The man was gorgeous even like that, and Yugi wished to just ravage him, savour those muscles, those strong arms, to just get lost in them. He didn't even want to get started on those tight leather pants…

Atem a dreamy smile on his face as he laid on the bed, and with his eyes closed he looked so peaceful and happy. Yugi smiled and approached him, the man opening his eyes at the sound of Yugi's shoes on the floor.

The man smiled seductively and patted his lap. Yugi took the hint and slipped off his shoes and jacket before climbing onto the bed and settling himself down on Atem's lap, his skirt pulled high from the stretch. He placed his hands on hiss chest and shivered as Atem placed his larger hands on his hips and purposely jerked him forward, both males moaning as their crotches met.

Yugi became highly aware of how quiet the room was, save for his and Atem's breathing. His skin tingled from Atem's touch, and he instantly felt himself get hard. He stared down at Atem and cursed at how attracted he was to the man. He hoped he didn't regret how he felt for him, and it was way more than average.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered out, and Yugi finally realized the light in the room was off. The light from the window shone and lit up Atem's features beautifully and made Yugi want to beg for him. Yugi swallowed and licked his dry lips, "Yes, Atem?"

The man below him raised his hips as he pulled Yugi's down, crushing their crotches together and stimulated them both, Yugi letting out an involuntary whimper and bucked his hips back. Atem groaned his approval and tightened his grip on Yugi's soft body as he began a slow but firm grinding of their bodies. The younger male let out a moan as he felt the friction and started to heartily dry hump Atem. He could feel the man's erection begin to strain against its confines, rubbing sensually against his own which was only covered by the thin g string he had on.

He replayed the blow job in his mind, and felt himself get rock hard at the image of Atem's dick. He rocked his body and moaned out his enjoyment of the actions, having never had dry sex before. It wasn't painful at all and he was getting a blast of pleasure every couple seconds.

Atem watched with cloudy eyes as Yugi threw his head back and rubbed their manhoods together, moaning louder as they rocked harder. They began panting, and Atem watched a bead of sweat trail down Yugi's pale neck, sliding down into his top. He could feel Yugi's own erection pressing against his, and found it so fucking sexy.

Atem let out a strangled gasp and stopped his actions, holding Yugi's hips in a halt. The teen tried to bounce a few times before realizing what happened, and turned his dark, lust filled eyes to Atem. He panted slightly and bucked involuntarily every few seconds, the electricity sparking through him.

"..Wha…what's wrong?"

Atem swallowed with a playful smile, "Nothing, I just don't want to cum in my pants,"

Yugi crimsoned, and for some reason he knew Atem wouldn't have said that if he wasn't so tipsy from the alcohol. He raised himself a little in understanding, then sighed as Atem's hands slid around to cup his small cheeks that seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. Atem gazed up at him lustfully as he spoke again, in a low husky whisper, "…I'd much rather cum in you…"

That was the limit for Yugi and with a small whimper he began clawing at the hem of his top. Atem watched in slight amusement as Yugi finally got a grip and clumsily yanked his top over his head, throwing it on the floor without a care and reached for Atem's, "I need you…now!"

Atem was surprised but he speedily helped Yugi remove his own shirt. The contrasts between their bodies were very different as Yugi was small, lithe and pale while Atem was lean with muscles and tanned caramel. Yugi was dying to know where Atem came from but he'd ask some other time, right now he needed a good pounding from him.

Once Atem got the hint that Yugi was horny he nudged the teen off of him and pressed him into the bed before loosening the button in Yugi's tight skirt and dragged it down his legs. The younger male didn't fight and lifted himself with small gasps of anticipation, blushing when Atem grinned at his erection. The tanned man rubbed it with his hand, making Yugi squirm and with a sudden whim he flipped the teen over.

Yugi huffed in surprise as his chest hit the bed, and yelped as he was hit by a slap on his ass. Atem chuckled and slapped his cute cheeks again, Yugi moaning loudly as it provoked his horniness. Atem hook his finger in the string of the lingerie panty and played with it slightly, staring hungrily at his cheeks, "Wearing a g string? You naughty little boy,"

Yugi shivered and raised his ass shamelessly, hoping to get the hint across. Atem hummed lowly and lowered his face, just as shamelessly, and nuzzled the butt presented to him. Yugi knew he was acting like a real slut, but he was just so turned on! He honestly couldn't help himself, he wanted Atem so bad. He'd **never** been this active with a customer before, **never** this enthusiastic, and he made a note to tell Atem that so he didn't think he was some two dollar slut.

The thought was instantly driven away as he jumped and squeaked, blushing as he felt Atem's face against his butt, his nose pressing between his cheeks. He was suddenly so glad he showered and put on powder.

Atem hummed and sniffed the soft flesh, smelling soap and baby powder, and a hint of alcohol from his own breath. He grinned and kissed a cheek before pulling away and brusquely pulling down Yugi's sexy underwear. The teen blushed and hid his face in the bed even though he couldn't see Atem from his position, and peeked over his shoulder as he heard the sound of belt buckles clashing.

He watched with a lusty gaze as Atem slipped off the bed and dropped his pants and his underwear swiftly in his drunken state, leaving Yugi to gawk at his throbbing erection. Now that he was sure it was going in him, it looked even bigger. He gulped and pushed himself up so he faced Atem and sat back on his legs, staring up at the handsome man.

Atem staring down at Yugi, admiring his curves and inwardly chuckling at his smaller erection; he was a true uke.

"…Are you coming, or not?" Yugi breathed out. It was a tease and they both knew it. Atem grinned and climbed back onto the bed, kneeling in front of Yugi. His member stood just centimeters from Yugi's face, so Yugi reached out to grab it but Atem grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled him up to his level and into a scorching kiss. Yugi held in a wince of pain, and kissed back when Atem loosened his grip and rubbed the spot as if in apology.

He hooked his arms around Atem's neck and kissed him back, their tongues dancing the tango as they fought for dominance. Yugi almost won, had it not been for Atem grabbing onto his member and start stroking it. He became putty in the man's arms and lost the battle, Atem smugly lapping out his mouth as he stroked Yugi's manhood. Yugi could only hold on as his knees shook against the bed, and his hips bucked erratically in his sexual high. He could taste the alcohol in Atem's mouth, but it only made him hotter.

He'd never been this horny before and in his daze he almost forgot to put a condom on Atem. He had to forcefully break the kiss, smiling at Atem as the man pouted and collapsed onto the bed, lying back against the pillows, "Tired already?" he asked Yugi.

The teen chuckled and slid off the bed and reached for his jacket where he pulled out a condom, and quickly jumped back on, "No, just need the protection."

Atem hummed but said nothing, and watched Yugi silently as the teen rolled the condom on his hardness. Yugi blushed and resisted the shameless urge to suck on it, then looked down at Atem who had gotten comfortable against the bed, "What position do you want?"

Atem seemed to think about it before smiling with half lidded eyes, "I know I'm drunk, so you'd better ride me if you're going to get any pleasure out of this, I can't aim properly to save my life when I'm drunk,"

Yugi burst into laughter and nodded, "Okay, I can do that."

Atem grinned and watched the boy climb into his lap and sit on his thighs, his erection beginning to leak into the condom. He placed his hands back on Yugi's hips tore his eyes away from his body, "You can enjoy this position too, right? Or does it hurt or something?"

Yugi froze at the sudden concern, and when he recovered he smiled widely and leaned over to press a kiss to Atem's forehead, "I can enjoy it, thank you, Atem."

The sailor nodded and rubbed his head back against the pillows, making sure he was as comfortable was possible.

Yugi was touched at that question, it was as if Atem cared if he was hurting or enjoying the sex. It made him feel so happy to know he cared, that he wasn't just using him for his own pleasure but also trying to give some.

With a new found encourage in his chest, Yugi gripped Atem's throbbing cock and lifted it up as he raised his ass and positioned it in line. He knew he'd suffer tomorrow as he was going to ride the man for all he was worth, but he also knew it would be worth it.

Atem kept his eyes between Yugi's legs, and watched as the teen began lowering himself.

Yugi moaned as bullets of excitement shot through his body as the tip of Atem's shaft nudged at his entrance, and let out a silent wince as he forced himself down. He wanted to facepalm as he had forgotten to prepare himself, but the condom had its own lubricant on it so he could handle it this time.

His mouth popped open as a slight grimace took over his features, but it was too dark and Atem was too drunk to notice. Yugi reached down and placed his hands on Atem's broad chest to help steady himself, and paused once an inch or two were inside of him.

Atem's eyes had almost slid closed, but they flew open as Yugi's movements had stopped. He whined softly at the loss of pleasure and used his hands to bring Yugi down further.

Yugi knew he was drunk and wasn't completely in good judgment so he didn't hold it against him as a pain shot up his spine, making him cry out as he was forced down a good few inches, his body stretching wide to accommodate the length.

Atem moaned loudly as the tunnel constricted around him and licked his lips as he stared down and watched his cock disappear inside of Yugi. Said male held as still as he could, trying to relax his body faster so he could appease Atem, but once again time was going too fast, especially for Atem who couldn't seem to wait.

The seaman pushed his hips up, forcing the rest of his generously sized manhood up into Yugi's ass, the teen crying out as he arched.

"AH! N-ng…A-Atem, w-wait…I-AH! Ooh, g-gods…"

"…You're s-so…tight and…fucking warm!"

Yugi groaned loudly and hung his head, and decided to put his weight on Atem so the man couldn't buck up again. He whimpered softly as he sat down, a few more centimeters disappearing until his ass reached Atem's balls, sighing a huge sigh of relief as he was able to relax slightly.

Atem squeezed his thighs tightly and groaned out aloud as Yugi swallowed his entire length. He idly wondered how such a small body could take it all in, but he had no complaints.

Yugi was grateful that Atem didn't make any more movements, and sooner than he expected he was ready. The pain was mostly subsided and he began feeling the strong arousal from before. He swallowed thickly and looked down at Atem, locking gazes as he began the ride.

He hardly ever rode his customers, they were too controlling, plus he didn't want to seem needy, but this is so very good. Besides the earlier pain he quickly began bucking on Atem's manhood, bouncing up and down on his length as it rammed its way into his small channel.

Atem moaned thickly as Yugi rode him enthusiastically, watching with extreme pleasure as the beautiful teen rocked on top of him. He was just as beautiful as a woman, if not more. He helped Yugi bounce with the grip on his hips and jerked him harder up and down his stiff flesh.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly like a wanton and brazen whore, fucking the man as hard as he could. He clawed at Atem's chest with his stubby nails and kept bouncing, until he let out a scream of stark pleasure. He had found his pleasure point, and angled himself a little so he hit it every time.

Atem felt Yugi's walls clench around him and grunted, pounding his hips up as much as he could to keep Yugi making the cute adorable sounds.

"Aahhh, Atem…s-s-so…good…"

Atem grinned weakly at Yugi's low voice, taking pleasure in helping to strike his prostate over and over. Yugi was so lovely in this state, he felt grateful to be allowed to touch his white, delicate flesh.

Yugi rode on Atem's cock without stopping for a while, his own manhood jerking around, and he could feel his end nearing. He shivered as Atem began running his hands all over his body, and looked down at him, "Atem…I gotta…I gotta cum…"

Atem grunted, "Me too…go for it,"

Yugi was happy with the offer and pumped himself down a few more times with a few small tugs to his own erection, and that was all he needed to release. They shared as moan as Yugi tightened around Atem, forcing his ass down as far as possible as he climaxed into his hand. Atem would have went another round, but he wouldn't have lasted because of the alcohol, so he focused on the tightness swallowing his length and released hard into the condom, moaning out Yugi's name as the boy sat himself down as much as he could.

Yugi wasn't sure what happened after that, his body shaking with pleasure and exhaustion, then everything went black as he collapsed on top of Atem.

**XxXxXxXx**


	3. Chapter 9

**I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 9: In betweens**

Atem did not want to leave Yugi. That he knew. He had grown a liking for the young boy and he had really wanted to get to know him. Unfortunately, their ship, Pacific Express, had indeed sailed the same afternoon in a rush order to get the cargo it was currently carrying to its intended destination a week before schedule. There wasn't anything he could do, all he could do was pray the ship went back to Domino City some day; preferably sooner than later.

The male stood casually leaning against the silver railing on the deck as he enjoyed the sun flare against his face and the wind soar through his hair. He loved the sea, the traveling, and the adventure, so he signed up as a young teen to be a sailor. It worked out well, turns out he was made for it too. Though there was still one thing he wanted, and that was a partner. He wasn't fussy, a woman or a man, it didn't really matter. Though he didn't know how it would even work out with him on the seas all the time. He wanted his cake and to eat it.

Kaiba had advised him to work until he had enough in the bank to settle down then find a partner. Bakura and Mariku advised him to do what they did; proclaim love to a different whore in every city they stopped at so they had eager and fast company whenever they docked. The women, believing the carefully chosen words, would often cook for them, give them free-bees and treat them like husbands. Atem had never been cruel enough to do that.

He wondered if Yugi had family, and if they knew what he did. He also wondered how old he was, he looked so young, so tender. Though he didn't act so innocent when they had sex, he was like an expert from what he remembered through the alcohol. Atem smiled softly at the thought, Yugi was such a dark angel, innocent and yet oh so sexy.

This current journey was taking him a distance away, back to the Philippines. It had been two days already and unfortunately they had a shitty cell phone signal so he hadn't been able to contact Yugi. He promised that he would, but he couldn't control the signal, so he just prayed Yugi understood.

**XxXxXxXx**

Yugi grunted as he bit onto the dirty pillow he had his face pressed into. He could hear the heavy pants of the man on top of him and the obscene slapping of skin as the man's thighs smacked against his backside with each enthusiastic thrust. He was in an _extremely _foul mood tonight, not to mention he was as flaccid as a wet noodle. Usually he tried to make the best of his _work_ and reach climax as well just to release some pent up tension, but tonight he just couldn't.

"Ngh…you like that, _baby_? Huh? You like that?"

Yugi had to breathe deeply and screw his eyes up tight just to resist the urge to grab the bedside lamp and beat the man to death with it. He knew he couldn't though, he didn't want to be _not_ paid or sent to jail for murder. His current customer was having the time of his life, holding Yugi's lithe hips in a vice grip as he pounded himself between the boy's spread cheeks, moaning whenever he wasn't panting.

Yugi was used to the rough handling by now, but it was still painful and having not being a fraction of excited, he just felt completely uncomfortable. The condom he had forced on the man was cheap and not very lubricated, so he was beginning to suffer terrible internal burning from the friction, and the man would just not finish! He wished he still had some of those fancy condoms Joey had bought, but those were finished and he didn't have money to waste on fancy condoms.

"…Gonna cum in you, baby….ready for it?"

"Just-just do it already!" Yugi managed to pant out as he threw a glare over his shoulder. The man blinked in surprise at the anger making Yugi temporarily regret bursting out, but he gained back his arrogant smirk in an instant and began pumping harder and more erratically, "So eager for my cum, I like that."

Yugi scoffed heavily and dumped his face into the pillow, sinking his stomach lower to the bedding and pushing his ass back in an attempt to make the man's climax quicken. They'd been at it for almost two hours, and Yugi was grateful when he heard the man's breath hitch to signal his release. He groaned as he was yanked back on the hardness invading him, the man's thick pubic hair tickling his thighs as he pressed himself as close as he could get between Yugi's legs to climax into the rubber.

The teen wasn't impressed as he was suddenly squashed into the bedding, the man collapsing on top of him, pulling out at a snail's pace and still having the audacity to attempt to cuddle Yugi. Yugi felt sick, he wanted to seriously vomit, but he had to keep his cool. For Lin. For the money. For living. For surviving.

He wanted to cry when she crossed his mind as he laid pressed up against this stranger's chest. He and his grandfather had been wrong when they thought her cold had cleared up, she had actually gotten worse over the last two weeks. Yugi didn't know why, but she was becoming seriously ill and the cheap medicine the local clinic threw his way did jack shit.

He had been trying to 'up his game' to make extra money to take Lin to a private doctor, and he almost had enough, one more customer or so should do it. He did two the night before, but he was sore as hell, and he didn't want to go back to Lido for another, he wanted to sleep. But just as the night before, Lin raced through his mind and he forced himself to get up, and made it back to Lido at about one o'clock in the morning.

The prostitutes weren't limited on how many men they could take from Lido, he could keep coming back if he wanted, which was good as it was fast money, but he was so out of it tonight. He hadn't been sleeping well at all lately, stress had begun to gnaw at his nerves. Besides Lin, there was rent. It had gone up in the neighborhood, so he had his _and _grampa's rent to see to. It simply had to be paid or else… There was NO way in **hell** that he'd let Lin or grampa end up in the streets. It was scary to think they were mostly dependent on him and grampa's little pension money, but he was comforted by the fact that he could scrounge up money in a second, all he had to do was spread his legs.

Yugi caught a glimpse of himself in a small reflection on a wall in the club as he passed, and even he had to admit he looked like shit. He had dark circles from the lack of sleep and stress, his hair was messy and damp from the sex he just endured and he was shambling along like a zombie. He was surprised no one screamed at the sight of him, then again he probably just looked like a regular whore high on drugs or something.

The club wasn't very full, but he wandered around aimlessly, hoping to catch someone's eye so he could make the last ninety dollars he needed to cover Lin's medical bills, grampa's rent and a few other bills. He had the rest in a savings at home, just ninety dollars more…

"Oh my ball sack," Yugi heard a woman gasp as he passed her without recognizing who she was. He gave a silent groan as he felt a hand fasten around his wrist and was pulled back into the view of a tall, busty blonde woman. Yugi realized it was Mai, and relaxed a bit, giving her a tired smile as he yawned widely.

Mai was one of the older ladies in the club, but still the sexiest. She'd been the one to teach Joey the trade years ago, and Yugi admired her. She was as proud and strong willed as a queen, even though she was a hooker. She also looked out for him and his group, though…she tended to go 'motherhen' on them.

"You look like you were dragged through a grinder!" she exclaimed as he began inspecting him, fixing up his hair, wiping dirt off his chin and leading him out of the walk way. Yugi whined in protest but he had no strength to push her away, he was exhausted mentally and damn well physically.

Mai had been away for three months, she'd gone to visit family overseas, but it seemed she was back now. "What the hell happened to you while I was away, hun? You look terrible!"

Yugi winced at her loud tone, and shook his head in hopes to appease her, "I'm fine, Mai, just…really tired-"

"Then get your ass home and sleep," she cut in, "Remember how important sleep is? You can't neglect that need," she scolded. Yugi nodded anyway, and she seemed to see it wasn't as simple as that. She cupped his chin and rubbed his cheek, her tone a lot softer as she spoke again, "…in a rough patch?"

Yugi sighed into her warm hand, and nodded weakly, his voice barely making it over the music, "Yeah…but I just need one more tonight and I'll be okay."

Mai frowned at his stubbornness, "Can't it wait?"

"Lin's sick and grampa's rent is due…"

"Oh…I see."

Yugi could see the worry on her face, and he could sense she was going to offer to help, but he couldn't ask her to, she was no better off than he was. He shrugged out of her warm, motherly comfort and leaned against the wall for support, "'m fine. And…and you?"

"…I'm okay. The trip was good-Yugi? What's wrong-? Are y- YUGI!"

**XxXxXxXx**

"C'mon, pal, ya gotta wake up…"

Yugi groaned as he felt light flickering to his cheeks, and sluggishly attempted to swat away the nuisance. He recognized Joey's voice, but he didn't want to get up. Obviously he was needed in the land of the living as he began feeling pokes on his arm, and after failing at pretending to be asleep he groaned loudly to his friend for bothering him and forced his eyes open.

The room was dark, not black, but just not illuminated by the ceiling light. He saw Joey leaning over him with big worried eyes, and stuck a hand on his cheek, pushing him away in annoyance for waking him up. Joey sighed in relief and took hold of the hand, squeezing it tightly, "Glad t' see ya awake man, I was beginnin' t' freak. Mai didn't have much of an explanation so I was worried when she dropped ya off here like this."

Yugi squinted up at him as he tried to reassess his thoughts. He looked up at Joey, and looked around questioningly, "…Where…?"

"Home. Mai brought ya home after ya fainted in the club."

Yugi's eyes widened at the information, and he looked around, indeed seeing his home. He relaxed into the couch for the moment of being safe, then looked back to Joey, "…I fainted?"

Joey nodded gravely, "Yeah. Ya ain't done that before, what happened?"

Yugi wanted to give him an answer, but all he could remember was that he'd been feeling like shit. "I…I don't…I wasn't feeling good…"

"Ya been eatin'?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope so," Joey mumbled lowly as he stared into Yugi's eyes, then leaned away slightly, "You should take a night off t' recuperate-"

"A night off? I can't do that," Yugi disagreed and fumbled his way into a sitting position on the couch, wincing at the pain in his lower half. Joey stared at him and shook his head slowly, "You need it. It's already two o clock. And ya got blood on ya skirt-"

"What?" Yugi squeaked as he lifted his butt off of the couch.

"Yeah, ya shouldn't work if ya hurt, ya can't heal like that."

Yugi groaned as he rolled his head back on his shoulders, grinding his teeth, "Great…just what I needed…"

"A night or two won't kill ya-"

"I have to do it, Joey!" Yugi insisted as he scooted away from the male, wincing at the pain in his body, "Lin is counting on me! She's sick!"

"And how's your being sick gonna help her!"

"The money will! I don't care if I'm sick, _or_ hurt, as long as she's okay!"

"You'll get the money! There's always money! Jus' rest first-"

"Just stop acting like my father!" Yugi yelled back as he shot up from his seat, immediately crying out in pain and tripping blindly as black dots blurred his vision, stumbling towards a sharp collision with the wall. Joey was fast enough to grab him in a firm yet painful grip on his arm, and hauled the tired body back to the couch. He never took Yugi's angry words personally, Yugi never meant them, he was just having a rough time.

Yugi bit his lip to hold back tears and let Joey tuck him into the couch, sweetly pulling off his shoes and placing a thin blanket over him. He felt guilty for taking out his anger on Joey, but he knew he was forgiven as Joey smiled down at him, and ruffled his hair, "Just rest, Pal. At least for t'night…"

He supposed he could, for tonight. He was already at home anyway. He was grateful when Joey sat next to him and gently massaged one of his feet, humming softly. He wished he could lay here forever, but all good things came to an end. Just like Atem…

"…Any…any word from _him_?"

They often hinted to each other about their elusive catches, but it had been two weeks and none of them had received any contact from their guys. Yugi was more disappointed than he thought he would be, and like a fool he waited a few days in hope that Atem would come back, but he didn't. He'd lost money in those days, and he had to work extra hard to try make up. He felt so stupid for waiting, as well as angry at himself for letting some man control his actions.

Joey knew who he was taking about, and sighed as the handsome brunet captain entered his mind, "Nah…I think their ship crashed into an ice berg…"

Yugi smiled weakly at the joke, but closed his eyes, morbidly hoping they'd forever stay closed. He didn't speak again, and neither did Joey, and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

"Stupid…fucking medicine is useless…one more, Lin…." Yugi muttered to himself as he tried to coax his daughter to open her mouth. She'd been wheezing from the time he arrived and she was reluctant to take the medicine. It wasn't terrible tasting, but it was bitter and thick, she didn't like it. Though if his grandfather managed to get her to take it, he could too.

"Please, open up," Lin shook her head stubbornly, her mouth puckered up tightly. Yugi sighed and lowered the spoon. He was exhausted this week, not to mention limping, even grampa saw he didn't want to be pestered. He held his forehead in his free hand, and sighed deeply as his eyes closed. He'd fainted again two nights after the first time, and he was still lacking money for his duties, the money went as easily and quickly as it came.

He'd all but forced himself to forget Atem, what help was it to dwell on a man he might never see again? He still checked his cheap phone every now and then just in case there was a message, but nothing.

He sighed again and shook his head sullenly, then looked up as he felt a tug on a blond lock. He found Lin watching him with a worried expression, pulling lightly on his bangs. He cracked a smile for her, and blinked his tired eyes. He was about to give it up as a bad job when Lin squeaked and opened her mouth as wide as she could, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Yugi giggled and gratefully gave her the last spoonful of crappy medicine, and watched her face screw up as she swallowed. "Good girl, Lin. Let's get some juice to wash away the taste, okay?"

In the kitchen Solomon stood leaning against the counter, his head hung as he stared at a piece of paper in his hand. Yugi smiled as he walked in and set Lin on the counter against the wall next to Solomon where she couldn't fall off easily, and pulled out the small bottles to prepare her juice. He noted Solomon's grim expression, and felt more dread fill his already congested system.

"What's wrong, grampa?"

"…Nothing, Yugi."

"Please tell me," Yugi insisted as he scooted closer, trying to peer into the letter.

Solomon looked up with small, almost defeated eyes, "…The…the rent…is going up by fifteen percent."

Yugi remained silent after the news, and stared blankly at the paper, Lin bouncing in his peripheral vision. '_A whole fifteen percent? That's great, just…peachy._'

"…We'll manage." Yugi commented after a heavy silence and pushed himself off the counter, resuming Lin's juice. He wouldn't freak out in front of his family, they didn't need to see that. Well, tonight was coming fast, he'd see what he could make tonight. He'd better get home though if he wanted to get ready.

At around three in the afternoon Yugi took his leave, his tears rising as Lin cried bloody murder for him, and headed to his and Joey's home. When he arrived Joey was watching some crappy TV show, staring blankly at the screen. Yugi headed over and plopped down next to him with a small grunt.

"Hey, Joey."

"Hn…"

Yugi looked up, "Something wrong?"

Joey didn't look his way, but Yugi could see him grinding his teeth, his jaw straining. He and Yugi had been fine before he left, so he couldn't have caused it. "Joey?"

The blond-haired person's brows furrowed and he tore his gaze away from the TV, only to force it to the ceiling, his eyes blazing, "…Serenity has a boyfriend."

Yugi's eye brows shot up to the ceiling, leaning forward automatically, "What?"

"She told me she's bringin' him t' meet me…" he growled out lowly, glaring daggers at the paint. Yugi gaped slightly, then shut his mouth and scratched his forehead, "…when?"

Joey's glare seemed to deepen, and when he spoke, it was more like a spit, "…Now."

Just as Yugi was about to comfort his friend they heard an echoing click, and Yugi leaned to the side to peek down the hallway, his eyes widening as he saw Serenity walk in with a tall male.

_This_ would be fun.

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 11

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 11: Degradation**

"...WHAT?"

Their high-pitched cries echoed loudly though the small office, but Ushio did not flinch in the least.

Yugi was absolutely dumbstruck, completely flabbergasted! His organs had detached and dropped like heavy bags of sand, landing in an icy gooey mass in the pit of his stomach. Consciously he could not believe what Ushio had just ordered of them, but his subconscious had been expecting something completely degrading, and the chilling feeling of dread crawled its way through his system to prove it.

He had to..._what_? !

Ryou was just as shocked as Yugi was. While Yugi let out confused and horrid squeaks, Ryou remained silent and still, staring with wide eyes at their boss.

Ushio had gained a fat grin on his face to promote his perverse thoughts, a blush dusting the boys' cherubic cheeks. He loved making people uncomfortable; it was a winning strategy in any...'under the table' operation.

Yugi swallowed the gigantic mothball that lodged itself in his small throat, his eyes already brimming with tears. He could not form any words, he tried, but all that escaped were squeaks. He slowly began shaking his head, his breathing picking up a notch as he looked between his white-haired friend and their demon boss.

Ushio let out a short bark of laughter and began to nod his head obnoxiously, speaking with a tone that dripped of derision, "Oh, _yes_, Yugi. If Joey and Malik could do it for me, then so can you."

Both Ryou and Yugi jerked back in shock, their mouths hitting their feet. Joey and Malik did WHAT?

"What?" Ryou blurted out as he held his hands up to his mouth. Yugi shook his head even more vigorously, a small tear escaping and running down his plump cheek.

Ushio grinned widely, leaning back happily in his seat with a superior expression as he watched the boys. "They didn't tell you? It was a few months ago, they came begging for money and we came to the arrangement. Though it wasn't as pleasing as I hoped…Malik passed out before they could even get naked…"

Yugi rolled his eyes closed and silently thanked any deity that was listening, then clutched at his churning stomach and looked back to Ushio.

Ryou's lip quivered and he glanced at Yugi, worry etching over his Lolita features as he watched the younger panic.

Ushio shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, his expression expectant as he stared at Ryou. "…Well? Can you boys do that one, _little_ favour for me?"

Ryou's face fell a little, and he hung his head to the side a bit as his hands went to fiddle with the hem of his top, "..Th-that's not little…"

"It's only kissing. I'll do the fucking-" he smirked, "-but I need to '_get it up_' first."

Yugi almost dry heaved at the filthy image of Ushio's dick, and threw his head back to gulp down some more air. Ryou glanced at him in worry again, wishing his could comfort his friend, but now didn't seem the right time. They needed the cash…

"…s-sir-"

"I won't beg, Ryou." Ushio warned, "You'll get the money as soon as we're done, so are you going to relax and enjoy yourself or not?"

Ryou cringed and fumbled uncomfortably with a strand of his hair, "…W-we have to…do it…_in front_ of each other?" he asked hesitantly. Ushio responded with wide, perverted grin and Ryou had no choice but to whimper in defeat. He did not want to do this; Yugi was his friend! It would be so…wrong!

"Do you want the fucking cash or not?" Ushio suddenly barked making the two jump and yet out started yelps. Yugi whined as if he were a dog being kicked, and looked desperately to Ryou who was staring right back at him. Yugi needed the money…he needed it to help Lin…get her healthy again…make grampa smile…stock the food cupboards….buy some clothes…pay rent…He could **really** use that money.

But…could he really make out with Ryou?

Ushio was looking forward to the show, so he gave them a little extra time, routing them on in his head.

Ryou saw Yugi debate with himself. He didn't want to do this with Yugi, but they both really needed the money. He didn't need it as much as Yugi did, but he might as well spoil himself before he died of starvation in the short-time rooms…Yugi needed it, his family needed it, and he knew the only thing that was holding Yugi back was the fact that they were friends…

…so he chose.

He knew Yugi could never have done it, so did it for them both. He did it _because_ they were friends…

With a trembling sigh Ryou reached out and grabbed a handful of Yugi's hair. He yanked Yugi forward causing the smaller male to yelp and stumble forward and clutch at Ryou's chest as their bodies were suddenly pressed together. It was difficult, but Ryou switched off his emotions and took a deep breath before he forced his lips onto Yugi's.

The initial shock of the kiss caused Yugi to jerk and scream, but Ryou refused to release him and held his head in a firm grasp, his other hand gripping onto Yugi's lithe waist to hold them together.

…It was so strange to be kissing his friend, it made him feel so…unnatural.

Tears dripped down Yugi's cheeks and the kiss deepened quickly, much too quickly for him to adapt and soon Ryou was dominating the kiss and tonguing him furiously. Yugi could only whimper as he fastened his hands around Ryou's neck and shut his eyes tightly. Ryou was taller than he was, so he naturally felt submissive, and whimpered as Ryou's grip tightened on him. The hand in his hair travelled to his neck where it held him securely, and the hand at his waist slowly glided further back where it rested on Yugi's lower back. Yugi was grateful Ryou took the lead; he doubted he would have been able to.

Yugi had never thought of being sexual with his friends, but now that it was happening, he could not help but notice a few things. Ryou really was considerably taller than he was; exactly just how short was he? Ryou was also somewhat blessed with larger bones than he was. The white-haired male seemed to be quite confident in taking charge too, though Yugi doubted he had ever been dominant with any clients as only men took him.

Ryou was blushing furiously as he felt Yugi melt in his arms and begin to kiss back, and enjoyed the soft flavour of strawberries, probably from the smaller teen's lip-gloss. He had to admit he had once or twice imagined what it would be like to kiss his friends, but he had never imagined a kiss like this. '_It's good…_' he thought shamefully and promised never to think of it again.

Yugi had begun to pant by now, and had to push at Ryou's shoulders pointedly before the elder teen allowed them to part for air. When their lips disconnected they shared a short but shy stare, their cheeks as red as their blood.

To Ushio, the sight was sinfully erotic. They were panting and holding each other, their lips wet and swollen while blush now layered their sweet faces. Before they could look at him with pleading eyes, he shot up from his seat and quickly approached them around Ryou's side of the table.

The two teens separated but stayed close as the man approached with a lecherous grin, and seated himself on the table, opening his legs with a gesture, "Join me,"

Yugi was reluctant, and he was slightly unhappy that Ryou obeyed so fast. He sighed and followed Ryou so they stood between Ushio's thick legs, pressed almost against his chest, not to mention each other's.

"Now ain't this cosy, my beauties?"

"Y-yes…" Ryou nodded. Ushio smirked, slid both of his hands around their waists, and roughly shoved them against one another, gaining slight groans of complaints as they stumbled onto each other.

Yugi sniffled and kept his head hung as he laced his arms back around Ryou's neck, biting his lip as he felt Ushio nudge him closer to his friend until their bodies were pressed against one another; he could feel Ryou's ribs on his own.

"That's it…now hold Yugi, Ryou."

Ryou did as he was told and slid his hands around Yugi's waist. He felt his friend shiver as the contact through the thin clothing, then shivered himself as he felt his lower regions nudge against Yugi's.

"Good boys…" Ushio praised as he rubbed up and down their thin backs, making cold shivers crawl through their veins. It was not a pleasant feeling, not at all!

"Now…kiss again, just like before,"

Yugi looked up with a cringe, but before he could send it to Ushio Ryou caught his lips again and drowned him in a wet kiss. Yugi hated to think it…but Ryou _was_ a good kisser. His lips were soft and yet so sure, so warm and the tongue…

Yugi couldn't help but moan as sparks flickered inside him, and tightened his grip on Ryou as he kissed back with more force, Ryou's warm lips against his were strangely comforting. It was weird, but it was only business…yes…only business-

"Grind against each other, I want to see you dry fuck until one of you beg me for it…"

Yugi almost pulled away, but Ushio used his thick thighs and held them together, the extra force making their small manhood rub together through the fabric.

The two teens whimpered from the pleasure that burst through them from the contact, and whined when Ushio repeated the action with coupling cackles.

Yugi began to pant again and clung onto Ryou's shoulders as the pleasure slowly began to arouse his manhood. It was utterly embarrassing, though…even more embarrassing when he felt Ryou's manhood press against his own. Their kissing automatically intensified, as did their grips and Ryou began pulling at Yugi's waist.

The bodily feelings were becoming overwhelming, but Ryou knew that he was incharge here, at least…in this small coupling. He managed to pull his lips from Yugi's, blushing when he saw Yugi panting and his eyes half lidded.

He swallowed and they moaned in union as Ushio forced them together again with impatience. Ryou trembled as he felt Yugi's soft, inviting warmth against his own, and opened his mouth with a light stutter, "…C-can I?" he asked. He felt he should at least ask for permission whether Ushio ordered them too or not.

Yugi wasn't sure why he bother to ask, but quickly nodded and pressed his hips against Ryou's in show. The elder teen gasped and countered with a grind of his own, their confined erections clashing together. The deeds were done, so he might as well go along with it. They were only putting on a show for Ushio…that was it…just a show. Yugi was certain that was _all_ they'd be doing together for him.

Ryou gave Yugi a small nod, which he doubted Yugi saw, and slid his hands further back where they rested on Yugi's lower back. With a small tug he pulled the fabric on Yugi's skirt so it lifted to present more of his thighs, then pressed his one leg just between Yugi's. Yugi gasped at the feeling, then yelped in a high pitched squeak as he was roughly humped against, moaning loudly as he felt a great deal of Ryou's erection rub against his own.

He had only ever dry humped one other time, which was with Atem, and there wasn't much to it, and barely any contact. Well… no skin on skin contact…

Yugi moaned openly as they began dry humping. He held tightly to Ryou's neck for support, and he was somewhat grateful that Ushio's thigh was right behind him or he would crumple for sure. Ryou was grinding vigorously against him, pressing their erections firmly against each other and causing a fluttering to invade their stomachs. Yugi was sure he would bruise from Ryou's grip, but he wasn't about to push Ryou away, it was rather good.

The air became filled with pants and mewls of pleasure as the two boys dry fucked each other, their crotches beating against each other in an attempt to mash their manhood together in a pleasurable rhythm. Ushio was becoming painfully erect at the sight and made sure to run his hands all over the boys as they moved against each other, and listened careful to their slick wet kisses. He wished they would be this passionate when bedding him.

Ryou had never noticed how much wider Yugi's hips were to his, and enjoyed the feel of Yugi's flesh clutched in his hands as he pounded his body against the smaller. Their kissing wasn't any faster than their humping, but it was slower and less…lewd.

Yugi had forced himself to embrace his inner whore, and managed to pump his little body against Ryou as zealously as he could. He knew he would regret it later though.

"So sexy…my angels…that's right…kiss for daddy…"

Ryou seemed to respond to everything Ushio said, and increased their kissing rate. It peeved Yugi that Ryou was being so pliable, but he was currently lost in the pleasurable sensations so he didn't complain. The only thing that did bother him now was the hand sliding into his skirt to grab his butt.

Yugi squeaked and opened his eyes, looking up in surprise at Ryou's bold move, but didn't see what he expected as Ryou looked just as shocked as he did, then somewhat simultaneously they both groaned loudly, grimaces working their ways into their faces.

Ushio grunted a short bark of laughter as he squeezed their butts and wormed a finger between their cheeks. He roughly prodded once before easily finding their entrances and forced his finger past the tight rings of muscle. He had never had a three-some with the males before…this would be interesting.

Yugi's mouth fell open as Ushio forced a thick long finger inside of him, wriggling it around, and making the skin burn terribly. He hadn't expected that, but he wished Ushio could've at least let him have lubricated his finger first.

By the look on Ryou's face, Yugi could tell he felt the same. Another deep blush found its way on Yugi's face and he stared up at Ryou with red cheeks as they gasped and grimaced together. They'd never been sexual near each other, now they were clinging to each other, and being fingered by the same man.

Yugi wished the floor would open and swallowed him whole, but his body was saying another thing. Besides the embarrassment and burning in his rear he was edging on a very dangerous crest of pleasure, which he valiantly tried to fight off, he just hoped Ushio wouldn't find his-

"OH! AH! N-no…!" Yugi mewled out wildly as Ushio struck his prostate. His little fingers gripped tightly to Ryou's shirt as his knees wobbled and shook from the weakness that suddenly shrouded him. His heart was hammering frantically in his chest, his breathing had become erratic, and he could barely hold himself up. Ushio could feel him slacken, so he squeezed his thighs together a little more to keep the teens upright.

Yugi hated that he was enjoying it, but the urge to get release was beginning to become a pain in the ass; ironically. Ryou swallowed thickly as he stared down at Yugi. His eyes were clouded with lust as he watched his little friend moan in pleasure, and unconsciously hump against his frame. His erection was screaming for release, and with the friction it was receiving from Yugi, it was killing him. His resistance to going sex-crazed on his friend evaporated when Ushio found his spot as well.

Yugi gasped through his nose as Ryou claimed his lips again, and squealed as the other male began grinding against him. The pleasure shot through him like a firework, and if things weren't so awkward he would have really been enjoying it, emotionally as well as physically.

"That's right, enjoy it…moan for Ushio…" Ushio rasped huskily as he fingered the teens, using his large hands to add motion to the keep the boys grinding.

By now, the activities reduced Yugi to a trembling sweaty mass. He had slumped against Ushio for support, his body twitching each time the man drove his digit deeper into his tight hole just as Ryou would pump against him. The pleasure was immense, so he gladly went with it as he weakly humped against Ryou and back onto the finger. His eyes weren't clenched, rather they were struggling to stay open as his form vibrated in response to the onslaught.

For a second Yugi thought of Atem and how he wished _he_ was causing this feeling. He would feel so much more…decent. However, at least it was Ryou and not some other possible pedo and such. He did not want to think about the fact that this might ruin their friendship, but they were too far to stop now.

The room was already festering with hot air from their panting, and Yugi was sure he could feel Ushio's hard-on pressing against his arm as he leaned against him. He really wanted a good humping right now…but he didn't want it to be Ushio. Or Ryou!

Yugi whimpered as Ryou heartily dry fucked him and sloppily kissed him, Yugi almost felt as if they would sink into each other from being in such close proximity.

Before anymore thought could happen on who was going to take him, Ushio pulled his fingers out of the boys at the same time, earning little groans of discomfort. Ryou halted his humping as their invaders retreated and felt Yugi slumping against him. He groaned as he nearly lost balance with Yugi's weight then looked up as Ushio chuckled lowly.

"We haven't even begun and Yugi is worn out, how the hell does he last with clients?"

Ryou didn't bother to answer that question as he stared up at Ushio with cloudy eyes, panting lightly with his lips pink and swollen. Yugi was laying against them both, his side on Ushio's chest and his face and body resting on Ryou as his knees fought to stay standing. His body was a complete mess, and he knew he would collapse if Ushio released him.

Which Ushio did.

Ryou wasn't fast enough to get a good grip on his friend as Ushio opened his legs to let Yugi slump to the floor. He yelped at the thud of Yugi's clumsy landing and followed after him, cupping his flushed face in his hands. Yugi was panting for breath as he looked up into Ryou's warm yet lust-filled eyes, and noted how cute his friend was when aroused. The thought made him blush, and he dropped his gaze in shame, staring with even more embarrassment at his erection straining in his skirt and the slight burning in his rear.

"Y-Yugi…?" Ryou whispered in concern as he tried to meet his gaze, but Yugi refused. The amethyst-eyed teen did not want Ryou to feel guilty though, so he raised a hand and gave Ryou's arm a light squeeze, accompanied by a small hum.

Ryou smiled in understanding, but as he opened his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by sound of a zipper being ripped down and a groan of relief. Both teens went against their better instincts and looked up, only to immediately regret the decision.

Ushio had freed his massive erection from his trousers and held it in his right hand, panting lightly himself as he started down lustfully at the two ukes, filthy images clogging his mind. He had been after Ryou for a while he admitted, and now he'd have him. Yugi was just a bonus, he wasn't about to complain.

He slowly glided his rough hand up and down his length, and looked pointedly between the boys at his feet, "Who is first?"

Ryou gaped at him, unsure of whether to get up or stay on the floor. Yugi though wasn't so shocked, he had a feeling this would happen, but it seemed Ushio wanted them to have sex with him, not each other.

"Well?" Ushio grunted as he glared at them, moving his organ from side to side in a way that made Yugi feel sick, "Be grateful I'm not making you fuck each other,"

Ryou snapped out of his stupor and blinked at the large penis presented to them. He never had much self-respect, even before his prostitution, and even though sex was painful, it didn't scare him as much as it often scared Yugi. Yugi had a good reason to fear it, Ryou had never been actually ra-

"I'm c-coming…" Ryou mumbled softly as he fumbled his way onto his knees. Ushio cackled darkly as he stroked himself again and watched the teen rise to his feet, "Not before I do…"

Yugi watched helplessly with blurry eyes as Ryou stood before the man and slowly tugged his skirt up his slim thighs so it rested at his waist. He wanted to tell Ryou that he could go first, that Ryou didn't have to do it, but he couldn't find his voice. He was still recovering from the onslaught of pleasure, and rested his palms on the carpet and leaned on them for support.

he didn't want to watch either, it was wrong, it was weird, but…he couldn't stop…he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Ryou's form really was beautiful, his long white hair cascading down his smooth back as he climbed into Ushio's lap, his petite thighs parted to straddle his horse-sized thighs, his small hands placed at the man's broad shoulders.

"Heh…when last we took a ride together, hey Ryou?"

Ryou blushed at Ushio's words, and chewed his lip as he positioned himself, "A while…"

"Then don't be shy, babe. Have at it."

Yugi's jaw slackened as he watched Ushio aim his appendage between Ryou's small white cheeks after pulling the g-string aside, and shuddered as he watched Ryou sink down. At that, he drew the line and clenched his eyes shut. He didn't need to see it.

He heard it though, and that created vivid pictures for him. Yugi leaned back against the desk and pulled his knees to his chest as he attempted to relax. He dropped his head onto his kneecaps and kept his eyes closed, trying to block out what was happening around him. He could hear Ryou's gasps and whines of discomfort as he struggled to endure the sex.

Once Ryou had become accommodated to Ushio's girth, he began to ride the man. Better get it finished than prolong their suffering. The man's dick was stretching him terribly, and with little to no lubricant other than a glob of spit, it was rather uncomfortable. The white-haired teen cringed as Ushio ground their hips together, forcing his length into Ryou's tight tunnel before raising the boy by the hips and repeating the action. The open zipper on Ushio's trousers were rubbing irritably on the inside of his thigh, but once he managed to touch his prostate on the tip of Ushio's manhood he ceased to feel the pain.

Yugi could sense the change in attitude as Ryou's whines became moans and husky pants, the table begin to shake as the boy bounced enthusiastically. He didn't know how Ryou was able to act like he enjoyed it, at least so convincingly, and in every damn situation too! He blushed heavily as he heard Ryou pant Ushio's name and tell him how good it was; oh Ryou was a good actor, he had niether the patience nor care to act like that.

As he listened to the sounds of sex, Yugi rocked himself and wondered how his life came to this. His pathetic excuse for a life was simply miserable. All he did was have filthy sex with filthy strangers for filthy money to support his filthy lifestyle. He didn't ask for it…he didn't want it! He didn't grow up saying "_I want to be a cheap hooker when I grow up!_". Hell… he wasn't even 'grown up' yet, he was still just a teen…

Then again so was Ryou, and Ushio didn't give a damn about how old they were. Yugi knew Ushio could get into trouble for having sex with them because they were underage, but he knew the man got a sick kick out of it because it was _taboo_.

He wanted _out_. Yugi halted his rocking at the thought of getting out. Would he ever get out? Would he ever gain a normal lifestyle again? Become a regular person that lives in the day, and sleeps at night? A decent person with a decent job, one he can safely explain to his daughter when she asks questions. Was he doomed to grow old in Lido?

"Get off," Ushio's sudden command jolted Yugi out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Ryou breathing heavily and looking confused. Ushio sighed in exasperation and forcibly shoved Ryou of off him, the teen stumbling off the table and landing in a surprised heap next to Yugi on the floor, his legs wide open as he sat on his aching bottom, staring up at Ushio with an almost hurt expression.

Ryou obviously had not reached climax, and judging by Ushio's shining erection he hadn't either. Yugi looked between them in confusion, then flinched away automatically as the burly man stood and towered over them. Ryou panted and stared rather hungrily at the throbbing meat hovering a few inches away. He wasn't attracted to Ushio at all, but he was so close to his peak, he just needed a little more-!

"Go jerk off on your own, it's Yugi's turn now."

Yugi crimsoned as he glanced at Ryou whose expression darkened with a glare. Ushio really knew how to make a person feel used and worthless.

Ushio reached down and placed a hand on Yugi's head to gain his attention, smirking as the soft amethyst met his, "Are you going to ride me or must I be the one to fuck you?"

Yugi hated how he phrased the question, but Ushio was ahead of the game, he was cunning and smart. Yugi had no strength to be riding anyone and Ushio knew it, and since it would please Ushio most, he swallowed shortly before turning to face Ushio and opened his mouth to mumble softly, "…you can fuck me…"

Ushio grinned in satisfaction at the answer and gripped Yugi beneath his arm to yank him up and push him onto the table. Yugi complied as if he was made of play dough, and let Ushio lay him down on his back on the desk with his legs loosely wrapped around his waist. Yugi looked away as Ushio lifted his skirt and pulled down his panty, easily moving his small limbs to his will. His gaze landed on Ryou who sat perplexed on the floor.

Once his panty was thrown over his shoulder, Ushio placed Yugi's ankles on his shoulders where they barely reached, and ran his hands up and down the smooth, hairless flesh. "Mmh…you still shave…good…no one wants a hairy bitch,"

Yugi whined in disgust and discomfort, then squeaked loudly as his hips we yanked against Ushio's crotch. He felt Ushio's erection rub against his own, and barely managed to hold in a moan. His eyes fluttered and his hands managed to find a grip on Ushio's hands that were at his thighs, and once he felt Ushio press the rock hard head of his cock between his cheeks he looked at Ryou once more and they shared a pregnant stare.

Ryou's lip was trembling as he watched his friend get violated, and watched as Ushio got ready to plunge in. He didn't like that Yugi had to endure this, Yugi didn't need this. Ryou could handle it because sex meant very little to him, his body meant very little to him, but Yugi had been brought up in a respectable manner, so it was still very hard to just be okay with it.

Yugi's body stiffened as Ushio pushed into him, and his eyes widened as the pain made itself present. He could tell Ryou knew what was happening as his face crumpled into one of helplessness. Yugi knew he had no voice at present, so as Ushio halted his pushing Yugi made sure to hold Ryou's gaze and slowly mouthed '_Don't watch_'.

Ryou felt like that was something _he_ should have said, but he was too late as Ushio roughly forced the rest of his erection into Yugi's small hole. Ryou cried out with Yugi, and looked away fiercely as tears welled up. Ryou turned away from the scene and sat back on his calves as he grabbed handfuls of his hair. They were supposed to protect each other…not let this happen! His previous lust-ridden state had dissolved once Yugi's turn came around.

Yugi wanted to keep quiet for Ryou's sake, but it was hard when he had a huge cock ramming its way into him. Yugi clenched his eyes shut as a few tears escaped, and sobbed softly between pants as Ushio used him like a rag doll. He couldn't even remember why he was doing this, why was he letting this man rape him? Was it rape? He didn't feel consenting…he just…felt as if he had to or else…bad things would happen. He did not like it. It hurt badly, it hurt his body and his soul; he hated sex.

Ushio tugged on his hips, shaking him up and down like a can of hair spray, plunging his length into the boy vigorously and hungrily. Slowly time went by, and Yugi managed to lay with a blank face as he was violated, occasionally squeezing on Ushio's hand in a response to pain. He was sure that his time with Ushio was longer than Ryou's was, and he was damn sure Ushio didn't strike his prostate. Even though it was silly to think, Yugi was slightly hurt that Ryou had received pleasure while Ushio was completely ignoring his. Ushio knew where Yugi's sweet spot was, but he was blatantly ignoring it. Was it punishment? What had he done?

Yugi was flaccid now as the tears ran freely, his head facing the right, away from Ryou, as he cried openly. Ryou himself had lost most of his erection, and sat biting his lip as he faced the opposite way to give them a tiny amount of privacy. It was hard for Ryou to do nothing while Yugi was being hurt, but Yugi didn't ask for help once, so he kept as silent as possible during the awkward moment.

Ushio's stamina was amazing, but Ryou had ridden him first, so he still had energy to spare. Yugi was trying to count the seconds until the man would finish, and when he did, he was more relieved than he had ever been.

The climax was disgusting; Ushio purposely pulled out and let his seed splatter all over the teen. Yugi groaned in disgust as he felt the hot liquid hit him, and held back a gag that was threatening to erupt. Ushio seemed to lose his steam once he climaxed, and released his iron grip on Yugi's hips.

Once he felt the grip loosen, Yugi whimpered and pulled his legs to his chest and pushed his heels against Ushio's chest in attempt to get the man to back off. But Ushio wasn't having such treatment, especially from a whore.

Ryou peeked over his shoulder once he was sure the sex was over, only to flinch and cry out as he watched Ushio grab hold of Yugi's ankles and tug on them as he stepped back, forcing the small teen's body to slid off the table and collide with the floor.

"YUGI!"

Yugi cried out silently, his mouth wide as he screamed without a voice, his eyes scrunched up as his back arched, trying to relieve the searing pain in his ass and lower back from the sharp fall. Ryou made a noise of complete shock and scrambled over as soon as he got back feelings of his limbs.

As he hurried over on his hands and knees, Ushio cackled to himself as he trudged back to his seat, tucking his member back into his trousers. Yugi was arching and rolling onto his side as he whined in pain, trembling from head to toe. Ryou gaped at Yugi's state and flapped his hands as he couldn't decide where he was and wasn't allowed to touch.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I'm so sorry…" Ryou breathed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He caused this…he caused this because he was greedy for money…

Breaking Ryou out of his thoughts Ushio tossed a small envelope at the boys, hitting Ryou on the arm, "There, now please leave."

Ryou stared at the man in astounded shock, Yugi whimpering and forcing himself slowly into a sitting position. Ryou wanted to throw the money back as well as a few knives, but Yugi tugged his shirt gently. When he looked at Yugi his heart broke into pieces. He knew Yugi could never manage this life style like he and the others could, he was too fragile. Yugi was sweating heavily, his hair matted on his forehead. His skirt was still pushed up to his stomach and his abdomen was full of white gooey liquid, his thin legs were trembling against his chest and his face held an expression that was full of misery.

Ryou's heart sank into his stomach, and he cupped Yugi's flushed face, "…I'm s-sorry…"

Yugi didn't offer him a smile, but swallowed his groans and hung his head, "T-take me home…"

Ryou did as was requested and helped his friend home. They took some time as they were both limping and exhausted, Yugi a lot more than Ryou. Once they were a distance away from Lido Yugi broke down in tears as he leaned on Ryou for support as they trudged along the dark streets.

Joey went hysterical when they arrived home, and immediately cleaned up Yugi, first bathing the reluctant teen before tucking him in bed with Serenity who prepared soup for him in the early hours of the morning. Ryou had cried harder than Yugi when explaining to Joey what happened, pulling at his hair as the guilt gnawed at his chest. He hadn't stopped to think about how Yugi felt about the situation, he just threw them both in the deep end, and Yugi suffered for it.

Joey comforted Ryou and let him sleep on the couch with him for the night while Serenity cuddled and sung Yugi to sleep. Yugi mumbled out that he wasn't angry at Ryou, but that was all he said.

He couldn't speak, he didn't want to, he just wanted to sleep now. And if he didn't have a family, he would have taken a few pills to make his sleep permanent.

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 16

I do not claim ownership

**Chapter 16: You are priceless**

Atem felt indecisive.

Brought up as a gentleman, becoming a charmer, then morphing into a mixture of the two, Atem was torn between being a gentleman- and an asshole.

To take the kid and screw him senseless in a cheap hotel right after meeting his family, or to decline suggest something decent like going to watch a movie? Those flavoured condoms were in the nearby pharmacy, the hotels were all around- temptation had him by the balls in a vice grip-!

Yugi was so beautiful, so sweet, so warm in his arms. Always so humble, so sweet- but so sad. His every movement exhibited his inner turmoil, those glistening orbs hiding dark secrets. The teen was happier when surrounded by his small family, but Atem had not failed to notice his lengthy silence during their visit. What kind of emotions was the boy hiding, what secrets did he have bottled up in that tiny chest of his?

Life was no easy ride for anyone, or in Atem's case, 'smooth sailing', but he had never met anyone as gloomy as Yugi was. He'd travelled the Seven Seas and met dozens of people but none were more despondent than his little Love from Lido.

Failed attempts at convincing himself otherwise fell on deaf ears, leaving him mute as he followed Yugi to their destination. The latter seemed enthusiastic and rather happy at their plans, but it only caused a pang in the other's chest. To watch Yugi showcase himself left his mouth feeling bitter. That tight little ass swaying in those jeans as he walked ahead, glancing back cheerfully to which Atem could not help but twitch his lips back.

When the atmosphere became sexual, Yugi treated him like a customer.

And as illogical as it was, Atem did not like it.

'_You__ are__ a customer, you idiot,_' he would think to himself, then sigh at the empty relief it gave him. He had never before felt this way with a prostitute, which fuelled his concern in the matter. Why was he feeling like this? Being a customer was the only way he could be with Yugi anyway, right? Perhaps they could become friends, real friends?

'_No…friends don't fuck._'

In any case, Atem didn't think he could be friends with the teen and watch him sell his body to strange men. If he were _really_ the teen's friend he'd help him out of that. That would be difficult…but he was trying to be friends anyway…

Whirlwinds of debate storming from the sailor's heart to his brain and back again left him a confounded daze. He shook away the voices in his head, and once he returned to reality, he raised a brow at the familiar room he found himself in.

Peeling waxen walls, two dollar decorations, a double bed, and the hesitant look on Yugi's face- oh yes, he remembered this damn room.

He wasn't sure if it were the exact same room from last time, but it had to be the same hotel.

Glancing at his little 'date', he saw Yugi's cheerfulness ebbing away as his steps slowed into tip toeing, his gazing falling to meet the cracked floor as he baby-stepped towards the bed. He swallowed repeatedly while he seemed to hesitate, his cheeks burning red each time he opened his mouth, but nothing except small breaths came out.

Yugi was treating him like a customer.

'_This is it_,' Yugi thought as he turned his back on Atem.

For unfathomable reasons, Yugi felt nervous. He felt so each time before sex, but this was different, it was _stronger_. The influence made his knees weak, and attracted a swarm of buzzing locust inside his stomach. If he didn't know his body any better, he would say he was getting cold feet!

No, that was ridiculous. He had gone all the way with Atem before, why was it so different now?

It was just sex, right? He'd had sex countless times, more than he could remember, so why was he so scared-?

'_I'm scared?_' Yugi mentally gasped. He wanted to smack himself, but that would alert Atem.

What was there to be nervous or scared about? It was just sex. Atem knew his conditions, he had already been paid (the money to his grandfather), he'd done it a hundred times, and he trusted Atem not to hurt him, so…what was his problem?

'…_just…sex?_'

Yugi bit his lip.

That was all he'd ever have…_just sex_.

Mentally scolding his useless dwelling emotions, Yugi swallowed for the umpteenth time and slipped his shoes off and forced any emotional barriers away. He would behave and give Atem a good fuck; the man had done enough for him to deserve it

In response to Yugi's disrobement, Atem mechanically began to discard his own clothes, his blank gaze burning into Yugi's now bare back. The skin was so fair and smooth; so unlike his own which was tanned and hardened from years of physical labour as a sailor.

Atem wished Yugi would speak, he could tell by the silence that something was wrong. Dread seeped into his stomach, but he did not know how to will it away.

He was making Yugi uncomfortable.

It was sudden acknowledgement on Atem's part as he noted the small stumbles and nervous movements from the smaller. He was making the teen uncomfortable enough to think of him as a regular customer.

But he wasn't.

Was he?

The seaman scowled; he would _not_ let that happen not after the beautiful day they spent together.

By the time Atem had gained his newfound goal Yugi was almost naked, clad in his tiny thong. Atem idly wondered if Yugi even owned a pair of decent boxers.

Atem sighed. The teen was so beautiful, such beauty belonged in movies and magazines, not here…not like this.

"…Yugi?"

The baritone voice hung in the air for a few seconds, clouding Yugi with chills. He licked his lips in nervousness and slowly turned around, looking up from under his eye lashes and bangs. He held his hands behind his back, his chest puffed out somewhat so his chin hovered over it. Pink hue dusted his cheeks, his ears burning red beneath his tufts of hair.

'_So beautiful…_'

The room rang with unspoken words, each male staring at the other, unable to speak yet longing for a verbal connection.

Had he not been so uncharacteristically shy, Yugi would have pounced on Atem the moment they entered the room, but now he could barely speak.

Having his visual fill of Yugi's beauty, Atem's fingers twitched to feel the soft skin against his. He decided to forget the talking; he'd _show_ Yugi how he felt.

Hearts fluttered as the sailor stepped forward, reaching out carefully. Upon destination, he placed his hands on Yugi's hips, and looked down into those amethyst pools.

Yugi's blush deepened when Atem took hold of him, and he glanced up, finding crimson orbs locked on him. His hands loosened from behind his back and immediately latched onto Atem's forearms.

He wanted to say something, he knew he did, but for the life of him he could not think of _what_ he should say.

That being said, Yugi tilted back his head with a delicate sigh, and let his eyes fall closed, parting his lips as an invitation.

And Atem took it.

He lowered his face and ever so gently placed his lips onto Yugi's. The contact made them both hum, their bodies clenching. A hand slid up the teen's back up to his neck where it rested, holding his head in place as Atem kissed his lips.

The swarm of locust stormed inside the smaller male's stomach, his face on fire as he kissed the sailor back, slipping his tongue out bravely to lick at the visiting lips.

The receiver hummed his approval and secured his grips, pulling the little body flush against his as he tipped the boy over in their kissing, responding by flicking his own tongue out. The action made Yugi moan and tighten his grip on Atem, and opened his mouth to give Atem further access.

Fire now merging with the blood in his veins, Atem slipped his tongue past Yugi's lips and kissed him passionately. He sucked firmly on the luscious lips, his tongue teasing the smaller as it invaded its home. The latter gave way and easily allowed him passage, sucking gently on the intruding tongue.

The larger male groaned from the soft ministrations and grudgingly pulled back, smiling at the whimper of need his love squeaked out.

They panted simultaneously as they locked gazes, Yugi's hands subconsciously itching their way to clutch onto Atem's neck.

"…I…d-…you-…"

Atem smiled a little wider at Yugi's failed attempts at speaking, and brought both his hands down to hook them just under Yugi's bottom cheeks. Swiftly he grabbed firm hold of the flesh, making the victim shiver, and yanked the body up to straddle his waist.

Expertly Yugi hooked his legs around Atem and hung on at his neck with a small start, blushing a deep scarlet. They shared a grin and quickly another kiss.

As it grew passionate Atem pulled away again, this time soothing Yugi with butterfly kisses down his jaw line.

The affection was welcomed warmly as Yugi hung his head back with a loud moan, giving Atem more skin to tend to. He groaned as a warm tongue flickered over his skin, biting his lip when teeth nipped and lips suckled, digging his finger nails into Atem's bare back. The attention aroused his young passion, his manhood arising and pressing into Atem's tight stomach. The little minx clung closer to his partner and began grinding himself forward, moaning passionately at the pleasure it gave him.

Feeling the hardness gave Atem the go-ahead for progress. He bit down on a spot of tender flesh, hearing a muffled gasp, and worked on a love bite as he lifted Yugi's body, then brought him down against his body to enhance the boy's thrusting. A loud yelp of pleasure was his reward, so he repeated the action.

The small prostitute was beside himself with pleasure. He was having a ball, still blushing furiously, but grinding and humping with all his energy just to make himself feel good. It left a small pang in his chest that made him feel selfish for giving himself pleasure, and at the same time he felt like a young girl who would force herself to sleep with her boyfriend just to get the 'love' she didn't get from her family.

When Atem began helping him along, he positively melted in his arms. No other man would have done that for him, no other man would have pleasured him back. He could barely breath, tilting his head as far back as possible to gulp down air between the thrusting, but he never got nearly enough. His heart was speeding, and with a small glance at Atem's eyes it sped up a mile faster.

Yugi shivered at the jump his heart gave at those crimson orbs, and quickly closed his eyes to will away the army of emotions that raced to fill up his heart.

It never worked, and with shocking acknowledgement, Yugi realised a reluctant truth; he had feelings for Atem.

He began panting harder, but not for the pleasure. His heart skipped a few more beats as his heart burst with emotions, his mind flooding with sentimental memories of Atem and how it made him feel. He clung tighter to the man, snapping his head forward as he rested his chin on Atem's left shoulder, and whined as his heart clenched painfully at his resistance.

'_No…no…no…_' he begged mentally. He could _not_ have feelings for Atem. He couldn't harbour feelings for this man, it would only lead to his heartache. Sure he would day dream about Atem's being his, but that's all it could be-! In serious terms at least.

But this was serious, serious enough to bring tears to his eyes. Tears because he knew he would never be able to have what his heart desired. He shouldn't feel this way.

He sniffled and clumsily wiped his eyes over Atem's shoulder, blinking away the wetness holding his eye lashes away. He failed at being secretive, and before he could turn his head Atem had his chin and tilted his face upwards.

A frown assaulted Atem's chiselled face as he saw the glistening in Yugi's eyes, and his heart twisted.

He hadn't thought he affected Yugi so badly…

Had Yugi acted this way last time…?

He couldn't remember…he was drunk…

'_Fuck…_'

Yugi blinked hastily and pulled a smile to fool Atem, but the sigh he received made his smile falter. Disappointment was evident on the other's face, did he know about his feelings? Or was it the self-pleasure? Had he hovered on it too long?

Afraid of the consequences, and automatically jumping to pleasure his love-interest, Yugi wiggled his bottom and untangled his legs, slipping clumsily to his feet, and mumbled out a meek apology.

Regardless of what Yugi was apologizing for Atem ignored it. The pathetic look on his young face would haunt him forever if he didn't remove it soon.

He would make sure he removed it.

Determination striking his tan features, Atem grasped Yugi by the arm and guided him stoically to the bed. He tried to recall the art of pleasure sex, for the 'receiver' that is.

He smiled; he would make love to Yugi. He wondered if the teen had ever been the focus during sex; had he ever screamed for more, begged and writhed in a pure ecstasy that he would smile over in the following days?

…Had he ever 'made love'?

Yugi inhaled sharply through his nose as Atem grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the bed. He didn't like the look on the older man's face, nor his silent actions. He stumbled over his feet, his palms hitting the bed as he caught his step. He winced at the pain in his arm as Atem's grip was still firm, and avoided meeting his gaze. When the hand left his arm and gripped his waist he shivered, and was lifted onto the bed. He didn't fight, but crawled and settled down in the middle of the bedding, pulling his knees up to make space for Atem.

The bed rocked as Atem climbed on. His eyes fixed on Yugi as he crawled over, and dipped his head to try see his eyes. It proved difficult as Yugi had his head hung.

With a mixture of a grunt and a sigh of frustration Atem sat back on his calves next to Yugi, digging the heels of his shoes into the bed, and reached out, sinking his fingers into Yugi's locks.

The feeling startled Yugi, and he had no choice but to look up as Atem used the grip on his hair. He looked up nervously at Atem's handsome face, and instantly yelped as he was forced into a kiss.

His hands shot out instinctively and pressed against the hard chest, his eyes clenched as he awaited the pain, slapping his knees shut. He moaned at the warm wetness of the kiss, but it took him a few moments to realise he wasn't in any danger.

Fingers loosened and his hair was released, as was his mouth, leaving him flustered and tense. He stared up in a fearful gaze, but saw no hostility in Atem's eyes.

Said man was sitting back on his calves, his hands laying in his lap. He panted lightly, and sported a tiny smile of benevolence. The look of fear in Yugi's eyes irked him, but he was determined to be different from the other men Yugi had been with. He held back a sigh at Yugi's curled in position, but forced his voice to rise; his actions were only scaring Yugi.

"…Yugi…I-…will you allow me to… make love to you?"

Caught completely off guard, Yugi's eye brows slammed into his hairline. His mouth gaped open, and hung ajar like an idiot.

Had he heard Atem right?

Catching onto Yugi's thoughts Atem chuckled and leaned forward on his palms, smiling genuinely. "I want to make love to you, Yugi, not just have sex. I thought maybe…you would want that too."

Previous tears returned to his amethyst eyes at Atem's words, and his heart sped up once again.

It was only moments ago he was mourning over the fact that he would only ever 'have sex' when it came to intercourse, and now Atem was offering a chance to make love. He'd made love maybe twice if he was lucky, but he had never had such strong feelings for a man before, that was only the tip of the ice berg, wouldn't making love to Atem be even better? Did this mean the man wasn't angry at him? He still cared? He didn't mind making him feel good? The possibilities excited him.

Yugi let out a shaky breath of a smile, followed by a small cascade of fresh tears. The sailor frowned in concern, so he quickly shook his head at the sweet care and reached out, sighing when his hands were enveloped in larger warmer ones. He swallowed and parted his swollen lips, and coughed gently to find his voice.

"…Please." He breathed out, his eyes softening along with his tense stance.

Atem gladly took the invitation.

"Thank you,"

Yugi became placid and relaxed in Atem's arms, letting the sailor mould him. He was gently nudged and laid on his back, his limbs laying still. His heart raced in his chest but it was not as frantic as before, it was a healthier pace.

Once Yugi was resting against the bedding Atem tore his eyes away and kicked off his shoes, discarding his socks and pants shortly after. He paused when pulling down his underwear, but not for long. In the corner of his eye he saw the small box of condoms, and quickly tugged down his underwear and he reached over and grabbed it before climbing back and inching between Yugi's legs. Putting the box down he turned his attention back to Yugi, and was pleased to see no more tears, whether for sadness or joy.

He leaned over the teen on his palms and smiled down at him. Had anyone ever told Yugi he was stunning?

"You're beautiful. Do you know that?"

Blush spread expectantly over Yugi's cheeks, and he shook his head. Technically, he _had_ been told that, but it was never in a decent light. Here with Atem, it was. He loved being called beautiful; by Atem.

Atem…

Yugi blushed when he realised he'd do anything for Atem. The same thought frightened him terribly, but he loved the thought of it, he loved the thought that Atem might loved him back, or more realistically _cared_ for him.

Enough to make love to him.

Atem placed his hands on the underside of Yugi's knees and kneaded the flesh, running his hands up and down the back of his smooth legs. There wasn't a hair out of place, the skin smooth but goose-bumped from his touch.

"…We're going to make love, Yugi, I'm going to show you I'm not just a regular customer."

Yugi's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to answer- but he was silenced by a swift peck on the lips.

"Don't say anything, just feel."

'_Okay…_' Yugi thought with a smile, and relaxed back, putting his trust in Atem.

Taking the smile and stillness as an agreement, Atem let go off Yugi's legs in favour of taking hold of the thin sting around his waist. The faint erection beneath it was still visible. Glancing up briefly at Yugi for curtsey's sake Atem pulled down the fabric and dragged it down the slim legs, licking his lips at the petite sight.

With burning cheeks Yugi watched Atem throw the thong over his shoulder. His thighs were soon grasped again, opened wider this time so the man above him could kneel between them. He lay still, allowing his body to be manipulated, touched, teased…

Setting Yugi's feet down on either side of him, Atem leaned over with a small smirk.

Yugi smiled back and pecked him on the lips, bringing his legs up again to hug at the elder's waist. His small hands roamed up onto Atem's chest, trailing his fingers over the hard muscle.

Humming at the feathery feeling on his chest, Atem dropped his head and captured Yugi in a chaste kiss. He was met with vigour, and kissed his partner lovingly. Their tongues mingled at a controlled pace, taunting one another and playfully battling for dominance. Hands groped and pulled, rubbing and pinching.

Atem resumed his post at Yugi's neck, suckling and creating a series of love-bites. He knew it wasn't something Mr. Motou would like to see, but for some reason he wanted to leave his mark on Yugi, a visible mark. Maybe he hoped it would ward off other men, but he couldn't hope on that.

The wet suction on his neck sent hot waves through his body, his member receiving the brunt of it as it twitched constantly until it slapped back against his stomach. His mouth was ajar, short pants huffing from his mouth as a warm tongue lapped at the crook of his neck, jerking at the small sting of nipping teeth. His hips bucked when he felt a hand massage his right inner thigh, and revelled in the fuzzy feeling in left in his stomach.

Just like last time, he _wanted_ Atem's touch, he _wanted_ the attention. In general he despised sex, he was hurt at the expense of another man's perverted fantasies, but when it came to Atem he would do it any time he wanted it. And now that he knew he had feelings for the man, he was close to begging the man for his attention.

The actions Atem pursued where simple and yet effective. It was the longest foreplay Yugi had ever had, without counting oral sex. He was hard as a rock, moaning and sweating as Atem suckled his way down to his chest, leaving a damp ladder of love bites, until he reached the pink pert nipples that stood out at him. Amethyst eyes rolled back into their owner's head when a nipple was capture and suckled on, the hardened nub assaulted by a rough tongue.

Verbal appreciation filled the room as Yugi groaned out aloud, blushing a scarlet and yelping when he felt Atem's erection touch his own. He had almost forgotten Atem was as naked as he was. It was unfortunate he could not see Atem's member from this position, but to make up for it he bucked his hips up again, and moaned along side Atem.

Realising Yugi's need, Atem slipped his hands around the petite hips and shifted up closer. Choosing to be a little more erotic, the sailor slid his hands further back and slipped his fingers into the cleft of Yugi's ass. He felt the teen shiver, and grabbed hold of each cheek for leverage as he leaned over the boy, continuing his assault on the hard nub.

With the adjusted position Yugi was able to wrap his legs tighter around Atem's waist, and positively mewled at the clash of their dicks. To his utter happiness, Atem humoured him thrust against him, repeating those pleasurable movements.

How hard was it for Atem to grind against him without simply plunging his cock straight into him? It could be so simple, he had Yugi at his mercy, he just needed to adjust his angle and he could dive right in-!

But Yugi knew he wouldn't, because such penetration would hurt and Atem promised to make love to him. Making love didn't hurt, at least not more than was necessary, and so far it was painless!

….It was beautiful.

Even as the situation stood with him being a prostitute, Yugi was content lying in Atem's muscular arms, thrusting to give them both pleasure. His cheeks flamed at the moaning from Atem's deep baritone voice, and bounced a little faster.

This time Atem had no choice but to release the nipple and throw his head back, groaning out as Yugi pumping their crotches together. He ground back as firmly as he could, swallowing the saliva build up in his mouth from literally drooling over the teen.

The 'teen'…

It was inevitable that Atem sighed at the acknowledgement to the younger boy's age. Atem hadn't thought of himself as a 'teen' since he turned nineteen, and the thought of fucking a 'teen' seemed odd. It couldn't be helped though, so he comforted himself in the fact that it wasn't as taboo a subject as he made it out to be; it was actually common in today's twisted society.

Chuckling morbidly at the ironic thought Atem went back to sucking, this time on the other nipple. To add to the effect, he snuck a hand down and grasped Yugi's throbbing member. A hitch in breath indicted his actions were well observed. He vaguely noted Yugi was a lot bigger when erect than not, and tucked away a reminder to inform the teen; it was always a compliment for a male to hear.

Continuing, Atem jerked the hard flesh as he suckled on the nub, smirking at the loud wails of pleasure that burst sporadically when it all became too much. The hips beneath his continued to buck lustily, fucking his hand as he matched the movements perfectly. It was so sexy, so much so that he grabbed onto his own throbbing erection and stroked it a few times.

Mentally Yugi was a clouded mess. Atem could have demanded anything at the moment and Yugi would have given it to him. The pleasure Atem was causing was immense, it was affecting his ability to think clearly; what was the catch? There had to be a catch somewhere for all this one-sided attention.

Opening his clouded eyes, he saw Atem had his head thrown back again as he stroked them both. Yugi's hips still thrust upward into Atem's clenched fist, and for some sick reason he grew even hornier seeing his cock pump into the clenched fist.

He had always been a bottom, and he was comfortable there even with the pain and humiliation, so he supposed it was just because it was Atem's hand that he was fucking that made it so fucking hot.

'_Oh no-!_' Unfortunately, he focussed too long on the direct pleasure and lost control, leaving him tensing up as he cried out in disappointment as well as pleasure, watching the sperm shoot from his small erection, coating his stomach and Atem's fist. His stomach clenched tightly as he came, digging his head back into the pillows of the bed, short breathes filling his lungs as he become flaccid and boneless.

His legs slipped from Atem's waist, his heels hitting the bedding. His chest heaved to suck in as much oxygen as possible, his groin area burning hot.

Letting go of both of their manhoods Atem sat back on his calves and stared down at his handiwork. He was pleased to see Yugi was flushed and panting, a small smile gracing his young face. Eyelids were shut, hiding those beautiful eyes, a small amount of moister gathered at the corners.

"Is it good so far, Yugi?" he asked softly, placing is palms against the underside of the teen's knees. Said boy swallowed thickly and rolled his head, looking up with dreamy eyes as he smiled in response. Atem chuckled and squeezed the flesh in his hands, and looked down to his wet hand. The released was already all over them, so he wiped up whatever he could onto his fingers while rubbing Yugi's side with his dry hand.

"Mmh…Atem…" Yugi mumbled as he watched Atem. Crimson eyes met his, a smirk accompanying it.

The owner parted his lips, and spoke words Yugi had never heard before.

"Would you like me to blow you?"

He couldn't help choking, and shot up slight on his wobbly elbows to see the man better.

Had Atem really asked that? He really offered to perform oral sex on Yugi? But he was the client! It was Yugi's job to do stuff like that!

"Don't look so shocked, I do know how to give one."

Yugi crimsoned. "I-I-I didn't mean you didn't- I just-I-"

"Do you want or not?" Atem chuckled.

It was a tough decision, but Yugi declined it. He had never received oral sex, _never_, but he'd give it plenty times. For some reason, he didn't think he wanted Atem to go down on him, what if he tasted gross? What if he was too small? What if he couldn't control himself again and came in Atem's mouth? That would be too humiliating, you had to be an expert not to gag in disgust when giving oral sex, and he really didn't want to see Atem grimacing because of him. Anyhow, that would be too much work on Atem's part.

"N-no thank you."

Atem looked like he didn't understand a word he'd said. "…I'm sorry?"

"I-I- It's okay, j-just make love to me." He smiled nervously. He couldn't allow Atem to do that, it would add more fuel to his darn romantic emotions.

Atem was confused. Why was Yugi refusing him? Had he made him feel uncomfortable again?

"…I can do it Yugi, it's no problem."

With a confident shake of his fluffy head Yugi flopped back down on his back and spread his legs further apart. The invitation was clear.

Atem accepted the answer; he wouldn't force anything on Yugi. Looking back down to his prize Atem shifted slightly to get the blood flowing back into his legs. All that was left now was to sufficiently stretch the boy and they could consummate their love making.

His fingers were already slick with Yugi's release so he that part was covered.

Seeing what Atem was trying to do, Yugi wiggled his butt and dragged his heels up until his knees stood at Atem's waist and kept them spread, looking up to show he was ready. In all his years he wasn't lucky enough to have many men that bothered about lubrication and preparation, and buying a tube of lubrication was for the most part out of the question, it was too costly. Condoms provided enough lube to get by with mild chaffing; he envied women and their natural lubrication.

The destination was so sexily presented to him Atem wondered how he had even managed to retain control. With the slim legs parted wide he had a clear view of the boy's neathers, his cheeks parted enough to display the small hole that had been used and abused so often.

His heart clenched at the thought, and robotically he lowered his hands. One he placed on Yugi's knee for support, the other he brought down, extending a single finger. The body beneath him stiffened when his finger made contact, but gave no resistance.

"Just relax…I'll take care of you…"

With gentle strokes Atem massaged the small entrance, rubbing in a circular motion until the ring loosened. Yugi moaned at the strange feeling it created and lolled his head from side to side.

The slickness coating his fingers allowed swift passage, his finger disappearing past the tight ring until his knuckles brushed a cheek. He looked up briefly, but Yugi showed no signs of discomfort. Looking back down, Atem withdrew his finger slowly, watching the shine on it, then pressed it back it.

The pace was leisurely for a while, and Atem soon added a second finger, to which Yugi didn't react to. The passage was snug and now slick from the cum coating his fingers, and deliciously warm.

Pleasure pulsed gradually through Yugi, he made sure to enjoy the feelings Atem gave him. He grabbed and pulled at the bedding, digging his heels down and raised his hips softly to match the fingers inside him, and found himself emitting tiny moans.

It saddened Atem that he could not find Yugi's prostate, he did try, but he had to change the progress the teen was becoming impatient and hard again. He thrust his fingers in a few times, pouting at the missing prostate, then pulled out. A soft groan was heard making him smile, and quickly he wiped the last bits of stinky fluid against the puckered hole for his grand entrance.

Cloudy amethyst eyes opened a crack, and watched as the man atop of him fiddle with the box of condoms. His ass throbbed softly with a light heartbeat, but it felt good, much better than the usual burning he was subjected to.

He idly realised he hadn't gotten to try a flavoured condom again, the taste would be wasted this way. There were many more in the pack anyway, he could wait. His erection twitched. Atem rolled a red condom down his length, adjusting it so it fit properly.

Briefly, controlled by his emotions and lust, Yugi was sorely tempted to offer Atem sex with a condom, but he could not do that, he had to stick to his rules; they were there for a reason.

With Yugi ready and his manhood shielded, Atem scooted up and into position. He leaned on his left elbow, his face falling just above Yugi so his hair fell on either side to form a dark curtain, hiding their faces from the world. He took hold of his throbbing flesh with the spare hand and aimed it where it belonged.

He grinned at the thought, and shook his head at the confused look he received. He pressed a chaste kiss to Yugi's lips and hummed at the enthusiastic response.

The little teen struggled to stay silent, kissing Atem when he wasn't biting his lip. Hormones raged in his young body, his erection once again stiff against his stomach and his legs parted wide to offer himself. He hooked his legs automatically around Atem's hips and grabbed onto his shoulders, and grinned sheepishly as more blush shaded his cheeks.

He had never liked the Military position, it was too personal for him. He preferred doggy style as he could hide his face from the men, but when he was on his back he felt too vulnerable, too open and exposed, and he didn't even mean physically. But, here with Atem, he wouldn't have it any other way.

And, as a bonus, he didn't feel like a cheap slut. Maybe it was because Atem wasn't treating him like one…either way, he loved it.

Having stalled enough, Atem gave Yugi a warm smile. He swallowed, stared deep into those amethyst eyes, and with a careful pace he lowered his body straight onto the other's, using the weight to sink into the passage.

Yugi's mouth popped open as the thick head pushed passed the ring of his anus. The process was one he had gone through countless times, but he could never keep a straight face. It burned slightly, as expected, but he was more focussed on the easy flow; Atem had sunk in a few good inches without a problem, those condoms and the preparation worked like a charm!

He sucked in a lungful of air at the sudden intrusion, and winced when the pain finally presented itself. Evident struggle was seen on Atem's face as he forced himself to a halt, breathing hard as he looked between them to take note of his depth.

Yugi didn't even bother to take a look, he could feel the organ pulsing inside him. He moaned when he got used to the throb, and wiggled slightly to move the flesh about inside him. The condom rubbed against his walls, accommodated by the stinky cum Atem had inserted into him.

As soon as he regained his breath, Atem placed both elbows and hands on either side of Yugi and gave an experimental thrust, groaning out aloud while Yugi squeaked as he sunk in a bit deeper. He laughed lightly and kissed Yugi's nose, laughing again at the truly gorgeous smile radiating from Yugi. The teen was absolutely glowing, smiling nervously yet happily as he hung on.

But he need to ask one thing.

"Y-Yugi…am I still making you uncomfortable?"

Yugi's brows furrowed, and he shook his head, "N-no, why do you ask…?"

"…You looked uncomfortable earlier…I didn't want you to feel like that when we made love."

Yugi cooed and pulled Atem closer for a peck on the lips. He giggled and grinned happily, running his fingers through the dark locks enveloping him. "I wasn't uncomfortable, Atem…I just-…" he trailed off into a whisper. He did not know how to phrase it, for he barely understood his dilemma himself. He could not tell Atem about his feelings…not just yet…

"I'm fine, Atem, just make love to me."

And with those soft and sultry words, Atem did just that.

It was like never before, neither of them had experienced such passion. Both men had had their fair share of experiences in sex, but none that been to this magnitude. Atem had always been an active partner, but tonight he was going the extra mile, kissing Yugi's lips until they were raw, suckling and tasting every inch of skin he could reach, massaging and pulling at the lithe hips, legs, waist, and most of all Yugi's manhood.

The sailor thrust like never before, pounding his hardened cock into the young boy's body. The tight passage clenched snugly around his size, acting as a suction each time he withdrew. He tried to go slow, but he just couldn't. Once he was buried inside the warm furnace he couldn't even think of going slow. Their foreplay left him rock hard, and he was elated when Yugi seemed to feel the same.

Said teen bucked his hips up each time Atem slammed his down, the large condom-covered cock sliding smoothly into the clenching hole. The actions eventually led to the discovery of Yugi's prostate, and once that happened Yugi thrust even harder, moaning out aloud in his wanton pleasure.

Excited at finding Yugi's prostate, Atem pumped down at the specific spot, groaning weakly as his cock was devoured repeatedly, grinning at Yugi's mewling. His shoulders were sure to bruise from the teen's grip, and it fuelled him on. He pounded against the small gland as he jerked Yugi's pride, licking and biting at a stiff nipple.

Yugi's limbs shook dangerously, his body becoming like gelatine as his second orgasm approached. With each spasm his body endured to fight off the oncoming orgasm the tighter he became, his passage becoming painfully tight. Atem's breath hitched, followed by louder grunts as he struggled to keep fully sheathed. He remedied the problem by putting more force behind him thrusts, effectively regaining his depth and moaned aloud as his length was swallowed whole.

The condom strained in protest, as did Yugi's entrance and empty lungs, but none stopped, how could they? The constant abuse on his prostate was incredible, tears of stark pleasure dripped as he moaned and cried out. His own cock was burning hot from the jerking of Atem's hand, his whole body on fire from the marvellous onslaught of sexual affection.

On a sudden urge Atem claimed his lips in a short kiss, and when he pulled back he whispered softly,

"…You are _priceless_, Yugi…"

Yugi had almost denied he had heard that. Tears rolled down the sides of his face, smiling up at Atem with weak 'thank you'. His whole being filled with a bright spark, glowing and shining from the centre of his hollow chest, filling out the dark void spaces.

How could he pretend he didn't have feelings for Atem after hearing such amazing words? '_Priceless'…_

When looking up at Atem, Yugi was delighted to feel a warm fuzziness flutter in his chest instead of the usual disgust and self loathing. He had not even felt _this_ happy last time he slept with Atem, but then this time it was different. Atem was sober and paying extra special attention to make love to him, and he realised he really liked Atem. How could it get any better? No wonder the sex was so good! Nothing could ruin it, he loved being in Atem's arms, as far as he was concerned, Atem could own his body if he wished.

Though…was that all he had to offer Atem in return for all his kindness? His used body? Yeah…that _was_ all he had to offer…so… he'd better do it right.

With an inward nod he decided he would be Atem's 'wife' whenever the man came to Domino City. Yugi knew all about having a 'regular' from the seamen who visited Lido. He'd take good care of the man whenever he docked, he'd cook for him, spend time with him, pleasure him, and simply make him happy. He could offer the man an heir to his name since he wasn't married, but they weren't that close yet…they might never be… He could take a few notes from the girls, but he knew Atem would appreciate any of his efforts.

Just as he knew Atem would not sleep with any other prostitute in Domino, he just knew he wouldn't. He hadn't gotten a direct verbal promise, but so far all Atem's actions told him so. The acknowledgement raised Yugi's spirits until they soared, and motivated him to continue in their passionate love making.

He almost felt as if he loved Atem-...almost.

The man had not purposely hurt him once and showed a genuine interest in him and him alone, those were two things Yugi realised he treasured dearly in his life of misery and sadness.

Atem treated him like a normal person, not an undesirable, he treated him with love and respect and -

…_Love…_

_Love__…_

'_N-no…_'

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**


	6. Chapter 20

I apologize for all errors

Long ass chapter

_**Chapter 20: Fun or fault**_

There was nothing Yugi wanted more at that second than to be left to sleep for a thousand years, wrapped in the woolly warmth of his blanket. Whether he was lacking sleep or vitamins made no difference, he was constantly tired. Sleeping with Atem on the ship had resulted in a full night's rest, but he was _still_ tired. He and his group had left the ship at 6 AM, visiting hours were over, and headed home. Yugi jumped straight into bed as soon as they entered the apartment.

Sleep came the second his head hit the pillow, but it wasn't long before he was awakened again with excited squeals of his friends. The sun was blaring from the wind as someone shook him awake, adding to his sluggishness and longing to turn into a dust mite and huddle back to the darkness of the bed.

"_Come on_, you lazy ass!" Malik whined as Yugi swatted him away. "We found an apartment! We gotta go see it!"

An apartment? When had they found an apartment? A whine of his own escaped, and Yugi slapped his palms over his eyes to hide them from the sunlight. He could feel Malik straddling him, leaning over him and gripping his shoulders, and even though he couldn't see it, he could mentally picture the excitement on his tan face. "Apartment...?" he croaked.

"Yes! It's a two-bedroom flat, not far from here. They're looking for immediate occupants, someone Joey knows told us."

The news was good; they had been looking for a bigger apartment to share. They could split the costs and actually have a nice home, it wouldn't be that hard if they worked together as a team. Yugi himself was eager, but at the moment he felt lethargic, all he wanted was to sleep. He hated being indifferent when Malik sounded so excited, but he'd make it up.

His reluctance won the war and the other male gave up with an exaggerated sigh. The smaller hummed when the weight and palms disappeared and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into the bedding. He caught the departure message of "Fine, we'll check it and if we take it and you don't like it then it's your problem." and raised a hand stiffly to acknowledge words.

He should have gone with them to view the apartment and all, but he trusted their judgment. He was fairly certain he heard Malik say it wasn't too far, so as long as he could still walk to Lido within a few minutes then he was happy. He wouldn't worry about the price of the flat, there was no chance the others would take it if it was expensive.

Minutes later his friends bid him goodbye, leaving him in the comfort of the bed as they left to find out about the apartment.

As Yugi lay waiting for more sleep, he idly thought of Atem, wondering what the man was doing, and going over their cuddle last night on the ship with a sleepy, dreamy smile. Being with Atem was a pleasure, it was fun and he never knew what to expect, from neither Atem nor himself. Despite no 'business' have been done, Atem gave him a small amount for his time. Yugi could not helping the part of him that thought he had wasted a night for earning so little when he could have done two men and made at least 150 if the night was good. Thinking such thoughts made him feel bad, and guilty. Atem was being so sweet to him, he should be thankful, not complain about not making a lot of money.

_Money_... he hated it.

**-Later that day-**

"No, no, baby! To the left! No- _yes_, that's perfect! Right there." Instructed Malik, waving his hand for emphasis.

He, Ryou and Yugi stood inside their new apartment, directing the men they'd called to help them move. Joey helped where he could, being perfectly capable of lifting furniture. Yugi and Ryou stood out of the way as everything was loaded in, and Malik took the role as the director, dictating where the furniture would go. It warmed Yugi's heart that Malik was so excited and enthusiastic about them all living together as a family, but it reminded him of the deprived childhood the blond had, and that made him sad.

There wasn't much furniture to begin with, so it was a quick job for four guys, including Joey.

Yugi had awoken once more that morning to hear they'd accepted the apartment and they could move in whenever they could. Malik had decided they'd move in the same day. The others were reluctant, but Malik knew a few strong men and one with a trailer so help them move, and so they did. By 3pm they were almost done, Yugi yawning his head off as he watched the move.

This apartment was much bigger than their old one, it looked very empty with their little bits of furniture. A bed would have to be bought for Malik and Ryou to share in the one room as Yugi and Joey shared the other.

The building was a few roads away from their old, further from Lido, which posed more problems. It wasn't safe to gallivant the streets at night, and in this area they (with the exception of Malik) didn't know many people here, so they'd have less defense. But as a group, they should be fine walking to Lido every night.

They all liked their new apartment, it was costlier than their old one, but together they could manage just fine if they worked at it.

"All done, babe," breathed one of the men that had been moving the furniture as he swaggered his way back to Malik. Malik welcomed him warmly, kissing the corner of his mouth with a grateful squeeze to his biceps, "Thank you, Love,"

"All done?" Tristan smiled as he and other man, and Joey, existed the bedroom that would belong to Yugi and Joey.

"Yep, thanks Pal!" Joey gave his friend and bouncer a grin and a knuckle pound. All that was left was to unpack their clothes and the kitchen accessories, which Ryou was glad to do to add his part.

Acting on a thought that had been bothering his mind, Yugi nudged Joey for his attention and spoke softly when he received it. "You sure we mustn't pay them? We still got the food money, we can replace it tonight."

"Nah, Malik said he's got it covered."

Yugi hated being in someone's debt, ironically, and he rarely escaped it unscathed, but dropped the subject. Malik seemed to be on good terms with the two strangers, flirting brazenly as he paraded around them, admiring their dark and muscular forms with suggestive winks and 'we'll-talk-later' gestures. Yugi knew thugs when he saw them, and promised he would never get involved with them, there was too much trouble brewing with them. Unfortunately, Malik was attracted to the bad boys, he always had one a call away. It came in handy today though, ordering a moving van and movers would have been above their pay grade, and there was no way they would have managed dragging their furniture down the concrete roads.

With a silent sigh at knowing how Malik would be paying the men Yugi looked away and admired their spacey livingroom for a distraction. He wished they had a flat screen TV.

"Wanna stay for some snacks? You guys must be hungry, I know I am," Joey chuckled, heading straight towards the kitchen to dig in the food boxes.

The group of males headed to the kitchen for some food, Malik towing the two strangers. Ryou skipped up next to Yugi once they were gone and nudged him playfully, sharing a smile. "We got a new place."

Yugi looked at him, and smiled back. It was getting easier not to blush when alone with Ryou, but it wasn't like their time with Ushio hadn't happened. It did, and they were both affected- it's not often you're forced to have dry sex and stick your tongue down your friend's throat… "Yeah... I just wonder what's wrong with it that made the owner so eager to give it to us. There's gotta be a catch."

"...Well, let's hope the worst is a homicide that happened."

"Or rats."

"Let's hope the plumbing is decent," Ryou chuckled, "Because with all the hair we have, those drains are going to be constantly blocked."

They laughed together and dropped down to the couch, Ryou pulling his hair to one side and petted it, a natural motion to try look his best for business.

"EY! I'm not into that!" Joey cried, his voice echoing from down the corridor.

The two in the lounge tilted their heads in the direction but heard no more other than normal conversation. Ryou hummed and sighed, thinking back to his previous night. Yugi noticed it, he made the same sounds when reminiscing his own memories, and gave him a thoughtful facial prompt.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just... thinking."

"...About what?" It was difficult to know what was going on inside Ryou's head, the male was worse than Yugi was when it came to keeping things inside. Instead of being reluctant to worry his friends, Ryou just didn't feel he was worthy to talk about. He had disappeared once for almost a week, and when he returned he acted as if it hadn't happened, speaking about it emotionlessly. Yugi was shocked that Ryou had been drugged and held in a warehouse with a gang across town like the gang's personal whore, but what shocked Yugi more was the stoic and empty attitude you had when finally forced to reveal where he'd been, as if it was a mere stone in his foot that he brushed off.

So, trying to guess what was floating in Ryou's mind was a challenge, it could be anything. Though Yugi always put his money on suicide, the stars and galaxies, heaven's angels, and... now that Bakura.

"...Just thinking."

"About nothing?"

"Not much," Ryou admitted, dropping his gaze with a shrug of his right shoulder. "Just wondering where I'll be in ten years."

Yugi's heart clenched. He shifted ever so slightly closer. "...You'll be here...with me. With us...where do you see yourself?"

There was a far away look in Ryou's chocolate orbs as he mulled over his answer, chewing on his lip softly. "...Nowhere."

Yep, Yugi was betting on suicide again.

This was not an attention-seeking act- Yugi knew that for sure. Ryou had tried a few times to end his own life and each time the others had only found out _after_ Ryou was healed, and from a second party source. If Ryou wanted to he would slit his wrists and throw himself off a bridge without all the dramatic complaining, and this was why his _lack_ of words frightened Yugi. What was going on in his head? It couldn't be good if Ryou had absolutely no aspirations for the future other than dying and being so secretive and nonchalant about it. He would much rather Ryou whine like a drama queen and make little nicks in his skin than brood quietly on how to attempt suicide again.

Unfortunately, Ryou was difficult to interrogate, fearing very little other than prolonged torture.

Yugi was jolted out his thoughts by his ring tone. He shot Ryou a concerned look that the other pretended he didn't catch, and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby-face."

A smile automatically graced his face, "Hey Atem."

"Tonight is the last night we can come out before our team's nightshift begins, are we going to meet up?"

"I don't see why not," Yugi chirped, "Meet you guys in Lido? Around 8?"

"We'll have to make it 8:30, but yes, meet you there."

"Okay, see you guys soon,"

"Bye Yugi,"

Yugi frowned as he pressed a button, hanging up. Atem sounded strange, or maybe he was just preoccupied and was multitasking as he called, he sounded distracted...or maybe Yugi was being paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time.

"They coming out?" Ryou asked vaguely.

"Yeah, we gotta be there 8:30."

Ryou nodded softly, looking off again. "Cool."

Yugi blinked. "...Since when do you say 'cool''?"

"...was the first thing I thought of," Ryou shrugged with a distracted chuckled.

At a loss of what to say, Yugi sat quietly, and jumped slightly when he heard Malik squeal. The obvious naughtiness in his voice made it clear what mischief was happening in the kitchen, so he didn't worry.

Before an orgy could break out Joey politely ushered out the men that struggled to let go of Malik who modeled and sashayed around on purpose in his cheeky jean shorts. Tristan said his goodbyes to them the old fashion way, a few hugs and hair rustles, and left soon after.

"We need to get a bed," Malik complained, "They can't be too expensive, can they?"

"There's a few second-hand stores around," Joey added thoughtfully as he remembered a few bargain prices some time back.

"A second hand bed?" Yugi cringed, "You don't know who slept in it last, or what they did on it."

"Oh please, I'll christen the bed before we use it. The things I'll do on it are nothing compared to what a sweet married couple could have done on it."

"...Now I think I want my own bed..." Ryou grimaced, a round of chuckles going around.

"We could do that," Malik shrugged, not offended in the least. "We can get single beds."

"I don't think a single bed will do for the type of men you go for," Joey warned playfully, hinting to the type of males Malik attracted, "You gonna need a strong bed for the King Kongs you bring home."

"Hnng, maybe one without those thin wooden legs..." Malik agreed, much to the other's amusement.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty," Joey sighed, peeling his damp shirt from his chest. "I'mma go take a bath."

"I wanna shower!" Malik announced, "I always feel sexier in a shower."

"You do know the men are gone, right?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Malik feigned a frown, stepping back a few steps with an elegance, "I have all you studs here."

"Right, right," Joey rolled his eyes comically, Yugi and Ryou blushing with a chuckle.

"Anyone wanna join me?" Malik teased, turning around with a light sashay in his steps, turning to look over his shoulder.

"...With what?"

"A shower, silly,"

"Er...no, I- HEY! I said I was gonna bath now!"

"Too late, me first!" Malik grinned, dropping his feigned seductive prances and rushing in childish humour towards their new bathroom.

"I will get in their naked with you if I have to!" Joey yelled after him as he chased him, knocking into the bathroom door just in time to prevent Malik from closing it. It began a battle as both males shoved against the door, Malik's cheerful laughter and squeals flooding out the bathroom as he struggled against Joey's strength.

Ryou and Yugi watched on happily, laughing as they watched from the corner of the corridor like floating heads.

"Let me in Malik!"

"Oh Joey, that's _so_ sexy, but you're gonna have to work to get in me!"

"I'm sticky, Malik! Stop messing-around-! Argh-! stubborn- pushin'-"

"Oh yes, _yes_ _Joey_, talk dirty to me!" Malik cried between fits of laughter, "You're gonna make me wet!"

"Yeah, with the water if ya don't move your ass!"

"YOU WANNA PUT WHAT IN MY ASS?"

Ryou and Yugi burst out into laughter as they watched on, clinging to the wall and each other as the door swung open and closed. Joey was obviously tired from pushing furniture around, his shirt wet from perspiration, but he entertained Malik, it wasn't often they all let lose and laughed.

Unfortunately, there was no more time for a nap, Yugi had to make do without it. They all had a refreshing shower/bath, fixed a light dinner and got dressed up for Lido. Getting read all together was fun, they enjoyed it, they felt like a family, something none of them really had.

Before they knew it, they were back in Lido, waiting at a table for the Pacific Express crew to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, ten minutes after their arrival came said men.

Yugi hummed as warm arms enclosed around his trim waist, and nestled his face into Atem's smooth neck, salivating slightly at the attractive cologne he wore. Joey and Kaiba met without any affections means, Marikuu and Malik with a deep kiss, and Bakura and Ryou with a squeeze and peck.

"You're looking as delectable as ever," Bakura hummed in delight as he pressed Ryou against his body.

"Isn't he just?"

All of the males turned slightly to see a tall blonde female, her hands on her hips with a small smirk. The Lido boys brightened up visibly, it intrigued the seamen.

Mai chuckled and gave said males a once over, pouting her full lips with an 'I'm-impressed' expression. She ended it by giving Yugi a wink and glancing at Atem, "So these are your handsome men? I almost wish I had found them first."

Automatically the four seamen were ready to get rid of her thinking she was yet another woman trying to pry and try for their money, but the mix up was soon cleared.

"Mai, this is Atem, captain Kaiba, Bakura and Marikuu," Yugi introduced, "Guys, this is Mai, our… club mother."

Atem gave the blonde female a suspicious glance, meeting her gaze for a few seconds before she broke it off and leaned towards the smaller form in his arms, "I think your hubby is worried I'm going to cause trouble."

"Well with tits like that who wouldn't be worried," Bakura retorted, unable to keep his own eyes from her chest.

"They're breasts, Snowy, not tits. I find that word offensive," Mai shot back with an icy tone as she straightened up. Malik and Joey grinned at her dominant nature, peeking at Bakura for a reply. Said male looked somewhat shocked, but shut his mouth with a dirty look.

"Is…Mai, your friend?" Atem asked politely. Yugi nodded happily, "She's the closet thing we call have to a mother." It was corny, but he was completely serious. His own mother and father had died when he was very young, Joey's mother was as much of a drunk as his father had been, Ryou had only ever known an aunty and Malik had been in an orphanage since he was a toddler. None of them had ever had a real mother, and Mai had taken a liking to them from day one and treated them like her own sons.

Yugi loved her, he truly did, and her approval of Atem meant something to him. However she didn't look upset or disturbed, he seemed to admire Atem, raking her eyes over his beautiful form with a small smile, then giving her attention back to Yugi.

"Aw, you're too sweet, hun," Mai cooed, and leaned over to pinch his cheeks making him blush and pull away with a squeak of indignation.

"…You also a hooker?" Marikuu asked directly, blankly.

"Yep," Mai answered without hesitation. "So you look after my boys, or there'll be hell to pay."

She looked serious, she sounded serious, and by the embarrassed expressions on the Lido boys' faces, she probably was. Kaiba and Bakura however were just surprised she hadn't played on the fact that Kaiba was a captain, like other girls did, while Mariku wondered if she could even see her own toes.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave," Mai pouted after being swatted away by Yugi who was blushing like a schoolgirl. She raise a finger shook it around, "Be good you guys."

"As if," Malik scoffed light-heartedly as they said their short goodbyes.

"She seems…nice," Atem chuckled.

"She is," Yugi answered with a tone that Atem only heard him use when he was talking about Lin or Solomon. With respect, with love. The seaman glanced to the female as she disappeared in the crowd, and gave a small smile knowing Yugi had another person to turn to when he needed help.

"So, shall we get a table, or just separate?" Bakura asked impatiently, swaying lightly to the music with Ryou.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Malik cried out before anyone could speak, "Let's go back to our apartment!"

Automatically both Yugi and Joey frowned at the idea. Their home wasn't even a day old, and it wasn't much to look at. They should have spoke about this before they left…

"The apartment?" Ryou voiced.

"Yeah! We can just hang there for a while, it's still early."

"I don't know…" Yugi mumbled softly, but loud enough for them to hear over the music. Atem held him securely around the waist, giving him a gentle squeeze, "We can if you like, there's no problem with that."

How wrong he was. Of course there was a problem with that. Their home was nothing, it was empty and poor, how could they show it to the seamen? There would be barely enough seats in the livingroom for them to all sit in. It didn't seem right to Yugi, it felt like an embarrassment, but with the excited look on Malik's face, how could he say no?

Malik won his request and within fifteen minutes they were in their new apartment. Well, all except for Joey and Kaiba, who changed their minds at the last second and left to spend the night out. At least there would be enough seats to sit on now…

Malik made sure explain why the place was so empty, assuring they were going to buy more furniture as soon as the rent and utilities were paid. Atem looked a little disturbed, his two friends didn't seem too bothered.

"Here's shots!" Malik chirped as he and Ryou carried a bunch of shot glasses and a few bottles of salvaged alcohol. They joined their men on the couches, plunking down happily and shared around the glasses and liquor. Yugi and Atem said on a single couch together, just sitting snugly.

Malik scooted over into Mariku's lap, facing Ryou and Bakura and happily clinked their glasses before throwing their heads back and downing the alcohol. Ryou's face twisted comically, sending Bakura and Mariku into laughter, but he held his glass out for another shot that Malik was all too happy to oblige.

Atem threw back his own shots, humming at the tinge and burn on his tongue. Yugi poured his next shot, handing it to him with a light peck to the cheek. The kiss was rewarded with a smooch, one to which Yugi happily leaned into.

The smaller leaned into Atem, a hand on his chest, the other clutching the bottle. One of Atem's tanned hands found the dip of Yugi's back, and slowly it slid its way up, sensually, tracing the curves, the contours, until it snuck across the small shoulders and onto the petite neck where it found purchase. Slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth Atem turned a degree to face the teen better, securing his grip when Yugi prompted him with a soft but delicate moan.

Yugi cringed at the strong alcoholic tinge Atem shared with him, but endured it, encouraging the strong arms by pressing their bodies together. He titled his head, eager for more tongue action, his fingers closing around the fabric of Atem's shirt.

Flapping his hands around, Malik smacked a finger to his lips, wagging his brows to his three companions and slid off Mariku's lap silently. He tiptoed in exaggeration, giggling silently as he appeared the preoccupied couple.

When he reached them, he leaned over, his mouth falling open in effort to remain unnoticed until he was invading their personal space, watching their oblivious make out with silent with hysterical laughter. When he caught a grip on his giggling he licked his lips, and spoke in feigned pleasure, sending the three one the other couch into laughter, "_Ooh_, _**yes**_, Atem, give it to me!"

Yugi broke away with an embarrassed groan, pushing away slightly and dropping his gaze to his lap. His cheeks burned with indignation, but he kept his grip on Atem, hearing the surrounding laughter.

Malik skipped away with a giggle, shrugging when Atem gave a peeved and questioning look as he lowered his hand from Yugi's neck respectfully. He shot Bakura and Mariku a glare for their howling.

"Here, here, give the kid a drink!" Bakura offered, holding out a shot glass for Malik to pass on. Malik's smile dropped in a second, his whole giggly demeanour dropped, and he gazed at Yugi just in time to catch the smaller teen's jaw clench.

Bakura swayed his head at Malik when the glass wasn't taken. Ryou clamped his lips shut, and looked around warily, then 'um'ed when Bakura got up from the couch. The pale male sauntered over to the pair and shoved the glass under Yugi's nose, "Have a shot."

Yugi leaned away with a glare, pulling out of Atem's reluctant arms, "No, thank you."

"Take it," Bakura urged, swinging the contents.

Brown met amethyst as the two stared at one another. Yugi did not drink around men, and he'd never get drunk if he had a small sip with his friends, it was his golden rule. The situation had been brought up before, he was sure he remembered it, and he wished they would too. He was _not_ going to have a drink, not for them. Atem was his safe harbour, he did trust him…

But not enough. The revelation stung, horribly, like he had been whipped across the back, forcing him to shift away from Atem further …He didn't trust Atem as much as he wished he would.

'_Of course not…he's a stranger, and you were a _**fool**_ to sleep over at the ship like that…'_

'_Nothing happened, it was alright.'_

'_Really? Was it really? It was dumb of you, you keep ignoring your rules for _**him**_…'_

'_He's different-'_

'_He's a man, no different to the others. Birds of a feather, flock together. Just look at his friends, they're psychos, disrespectful _**men**_…'_

'_Atem is good to me…'_

'_They all start off that way. Remember why you have your rules, Yugi, _**please**_, we can't go through that again.'_

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and resisted giving in just to impress the seamen, and probably Atem.

"…No,"

"Um, Kura I-"

"Take it, Squirt," Bakura urged again, ignoring Yugi's and Ryou's protests.

"I don't want it," Yugi insisted with more gall than he had shown in a while. His teeth were straining against one another, the pleasant fuzzy feeling in his gut turning into a thick ball of discomfort. Atem's grip kept trying to re-establish itself but he resisted it, and threw dirty looks at Bakura, and a few to Malik who was looking guilty- good.

"Hey, Tiny, just take it, loosen up!" Mariku added obnoxiously, leaning over to hand Bakura another shot glass to shove in Yugi's face.

"Hey back off," Atem warned, holding a hand up to force space between his friend and Yugi.

"Just take the drink-"

"I don't want it-"

"Bakura stop it-"

"Take it!"

"One bloody sip-!"

"No, I-I- don't-!"

"Stop this, guys-"

"You'll feel much more relaxed honey-"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Atem jerked back as Yugi practically screamed, lurching out of his arms and shoving past Bakura who got a shirt full of liquor, looking stupefied. Ryou shot up to his feet, flinching as the sharp echo of the front door slamming hit the livingroom.

Atem stared over in shoulder in shock, and slowly turned to look at the others, who looked just as shocked.

Ryou raised a hand to his mouth, and looked between Atem and Malik both who were panting slightly.

Bakura dropped the now empty glasses, and looked down at his wet shirt, turning to Ryou, "Help me out of this."

As inappropriate as it was at the moment considering Yugi had just stormed out, Ryou obeyed and began to unbutton his shirt. He sent Atem a knowing look when Bakura wasn't looking, and nodded when Atem got the message and followed after the distraught male.

They were all silent until the door slammed shut once more, then all focus went back to Bakura, the culprit. Mariku grabbed the bottle shoved between his legs and chugged down a few gulps, watching Ryou peel off the material leaving Bakura's toned abdomen bare. The largest man in the room blinked his eyes a few times and looked away, find Malik staring blatantly at the pale form.

He sighed, and chugged down a few gulps before grabbing onto Malik and whispering a lewd suggestion, pressing the bottle tip to Malik's lips to silence any resistance.

Rushing after the haze of hair, Atem followed Yugi up a few flights of stairs, calling after him. His calls were ignored, and Yugi rushed away, tears filling his eyes. A small hint of panic rose the hair on his neck knowing Atem was chasing him up a dark staircase, but he pushed himself faster, wincing at the low aching he still had from his last round with Ushio.

"Yugi! Please stop!"

His breath started to run away from him as he reached the top floor, and thankfully he found a door to the communal balcony, and shoved against it, bursting into the night air.

Atem panted lightly, making it to the top a few seconds after, watching the door swing, presenting the night air. Panic sprung and he bolted through the door, looking around wildly. He spotted the smaller standing at the brick railing, looking out at the surrounding buildings with a troubled expression.

Atem guessed they were on the seventh floor, the apartment being on the fourth floor. The night air was chilly, the sky pitch black, the concrete jungle illuminated by the artificial lights from the buildings and streets. The balcony wasn't large, but enough for a group of people to hang around on. The brick wall railing came to up Yugi's chest due to his small height, but one heave and he could jump right off.

Atem didn't understand it, the sudden fear that Yugi was going to do something extreme. He hadn't seen Yugi react so violently before, he was such a soft person, what could make him lash out like that? Bakura? The alcohol thing-?

…Oh…

Yugi had a problem with alcohol, a problem he never discussed.

The seaman approached slowly, hesitantly, ready to fling himself and grab onto whatever he could if Yugi jumped.

"…Yugi? Yugi, you're not going to jump, are you?"

Small lips parted, but no sound escaped. Corresponding amethyst orbs trembled slightly, but kept towards the buildings. Atem sounded honestly concerned, scared even, it helped to sooth the pain and memories rushing like a torrent. A cold shiver overtook him when Atem stopped behind him, but he didn't know if it was from the cold air or from the adrenaline from being pursued.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd run from a man screaming his name, chasing him into a dead end, blocking off his exists. He clutched at the short wall that kept him from falling off the building, and waited for his conscience to be proved right.

But all he got was Atem's concerned voice.

No hands, no grabbed, no yanking, no pain…just Atem.

"…Yugi? I'm sorry, for back there, they can be assholes when they want, I'm sorry. I get it, no alcohol, I won't ever offer it to you, or let anyone one else….okay? Please, just…come away from there."

Atem thought he was suicidal… did he react so badly? The anger inside of him boiled over, he couldn't stop it, but so did the pain. It took all his strength to hold the tears back, and a little more strength to push away from the edge and turn to face Atem. The older man looked very worried indeed, shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

It looked like…like he _actually_ cared. Yugi wasn't about to jump off the roof, but seeing Atem fret silently was most interesting. Maybe he really could be trusted… his conscience was only looking out for him, he _had_ to be careful. It wasn't personal against Atem, but he had to be careful, he learnt that the hard way.

"I'm sorry," Atem repeated softly, genuinely apologetic, and hoping to get the message across.

Now Yugi felt guilty for making Atem think it was his own fault. "No, I'm sorry…I just…"

Atem listened intently, giving over his full attention. Yugi sighed and looked away, he did not want to discuss this…

"…It's okay. I just… felt pressured-"

"And I won't let that happen again."

"…"

"…Alcohol must have…did something bad to you."

"…It did."

Atem dropped the hint, but he was met with a wall. Yugi wasn't about to open up. Atem was more than happy to sit down and talk to him about it, but it was clear the boy did not want to talk about it. The situation made his chest tighten, to know Yugi had been through horrors that left him in such a state and he wasn't even an adult yet… he was a child, a scared, alone child.

Atem wished to hug him, he wanted to hug him so bad, and hold him close, tell him it would be okay-! But he couldn't promise that. And it made his stomach sink. Any minute Kaiba could call and say they were leaving and never coming back, he would have to leave- leave Yugi behind, alone, alone and on his own in a place that was constantly trying to break him…

In fact, was it right for him to tell Yugi it would all be okay? He knew how the world worked, he knew how life worked, it was wrong to butter Yugi up, make him think they everything would work out when there was a huge chance that-

…No.

He couldn't think like that. There was something more in life for Yugi, he wouldn't live this way forever, he _couldn't_.

And if, by some chance, he _did_…then Atem doubted the existence of a god. _Life was suffering_, he knew that, but they all deserved peace at some point, and if Yugi would suffer all his life, never knowing happiness, then there couldn't be a god. No god could make such a pure being suffer so for no reason.

He did not know why Yugi was put into such a life, he didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't stand by and watch it happen, watch him waste away… he had to do something, anything. Anything was better than nothing.

Extending a hand, Atem allowed a peaceful smile to grace his face. Yugi eyed both, not in suspicious, but hesitance. Eventually, he reached out and placed his palm in Atem's, allowing the larger fingers to close around his. He swallowed, pushing away the fear and memories, and stepped closer, looking up with a determined expression. This was Atem, this was Atem, _Atem_.

"Shall we…go some place? I suppose you wouldn't like to see my idiot friends again."

Yugi smiled weakly, and gave an indifferent shrug, "I don't really…care… I don't feel like going out. We can go to my room, I don't think Joey will come home any time soon."

"Then it's a date," Atem agreed, and bought the palm up and pressed his lips against it. The action, so gentle, shocked Yugi, he felt like he was in a movie. A chuckle of disbelief escaped, pulling a frown from Atem. He shook his head in response, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

They left the roof top and walked back down the stairs, having a small bit of trouble remembering which floor the apartment was on. When they finally found it, and were sure it wasn't some strangers home, Atem opened the door and held it open for Yugi, who blushed but stepped in first.

Atem joined him soon after, closing the door softly and joining hands once more as they walked past the kitchen and down a short corridor into the lounge.

Atem almost walked right back out, had it not been for Yugi rooted in the spot.

It was not the first time Atem had caught or seen his two friends in an orgy, he'd seen them naked and getting right down to it, but it didn't ever soften the blow, it was still weird. The two other seamen were usually the last you'd expect to even get naked around each other, and they usually didn't, unless they were drunk or high and had more than two women with them-or in this case… near naked little boys.

Atem shot a very worried glance at Yugi, who stood transfixed watching his two friends bent over, facing each other on the couch, kissing passionately. Kneeling behind them were the two larger men, watching in acute pleasure as they caressed the young flesh, forcing moans and more passion into the small kissing pair.

He did not like this, it was on his list as a no-no, right there with the alcohol. Yugi's only relief was that no dicks were hanging out or shoved anywhere to scar his mind, but with the amount of clothes the four had left to shed, it wouldn't be long before they were naked.

The group hadn't seemed to notice the pair enter, or as Yugi left, marching around the corner and into one of the bedrooms. Atem sighed, and glanced back at the group, making sure the two smaller boys were consensual. Bakura and Mariku were his friends, but he couldn't sit by and let the force anyone into group sex if they didn't want it, prostitute or not. He didn't know how far it would go, maybe it was just a fetish to see the smaller two make out, but as the shorts were pulled down Malik's thighs, Atem knew it was his cue to leave.

He hadn't seen any tears or reluctance, both boys seemed okay. He hurried around the corner, desperately willing himself not to look back, imagining he'd be turned into salt if he did.

The door Yugi entered was ajar, so he slipped in, and closed it when he found Yugi huddled out on the bed. A click was heard as the door shut, a sigh flowing from his dark lips.

From the bed, Yugi watched him, lying on his side, his arms tucked around his stomach. There was no anger sketched on his face, but the troubled look had returned.

Atem took the spot next to Yugi, lying down besides him so they faced one another. And strangely…as much as he was tempted to pull Yugi close, or at least link their hands, he felt it was better not to.

They laid, crimson burning into amethyst. With the intensity in Yugi's eyes Atem was sure he was trying to communicate telepathically, it was unfortunate it didn't work.

And Atem wished dearly he had started talking or something, it may have been able to drown out the vehement moaning echoing from the livingroom. It was evident Yugi could hear it, his face screwed up slightly, but he said nothing.

For an awkward while they laid together, staring at one another as the muffled sounds of sex bombarded them rudely. Atem had to admit, Malik had a voice on him, one he was probably proud of, but clearly he was drunk, they all were, he wondered if they had stopped to think about how Yugi would feel about it, whether they thought he'd return or not. He'd have to speak with Mariku and Bakura as well.

The silence did not seem to be doing much good, but Atem did not know what to say. They couldn't just chat while an orgy happened in the livingroom. They could… get busy themselves, but with the dead look in Yugi's eye, he couldn't bare to ask for anything of that kind.

So he asked what he was most curious about.

"… …Have you been in… an orgy?"

"..."

"…Oh... was it a bad experience?"

"…Yeah..."

Atem was actually surprised, he had thought the no orgy rule had been there since day one. But he hadn't stopped to wonder _why_ it was there. And Yugi admitted it hadn't been good. No orgies, no alcohol… both those components could wreck havoc, Atem knew they had to be linked. Yugi had bad experiences, probably during his first days as a prostitute, resulting in his little list of rules, obviously to avoid a repeat.

…Yugi in an orgy…it was hard to imagine, the boy was tiny, he didn't even want to think about it, at all. He probably got drunk one night, and found himself with a group of people he didn't know, he forced into sex and unable to leave due to being intoxicated.

"…I'm sorry."

"…"

"… …I…?"

"…Do you want sex tonight? We should start now, or I'll end up conking off."

There was that emotionless and customer-service attitude again, Atem thought he'd coaxed it away. Technically… of course he wanted sex, he was a young man lying in a bed with a beautiful angel, but the situation wasn't right. Yugi wasn't in the best state of mind, having sex now would result in distance being put between them and Atem did not want that, not when Yugi looked like he was capable of jumping off a building.

"…No thanks, we can save that for Friday night."

"…That's in three days. You're working till then."

"I can last."

"…We need the money-"

"Then I'll pay you in advance. How does that sound?"

Surprised blinked onto Yugi's cherubic face. "…In advance?"

"I'll pay you tonight for Friday coming."

"Y-you don't have to do that," Yugi blushed, creeping his hand up to place it over Atem's. The action was accepted and cherished, his hand pulled into Atem's chest, "I want to. Shall we sleep?"

Yugi nodded, and sent a dirty look towards the door, "If they'll shut up soon…"

The moaning was certainly irritating. "They'll pass out soon," he comforted.

"…Have you ever…been in one?"

"Truthfully…no," Atem smiled, "I'm not into it."

That made Yugi feel a little better. He nodded, and shifting up closer into Atem's arms, allowing the man to hold him close, snuggling their bodies together. The contact was wonderful, Yugi couldn't help but shift as close as possible, but at the same time… he wanted it to be purely innocent, not sexual.

And to his he relief, Atem kept it that way, holding him so until they fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 21

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 21: All Around Awkwardness**

Why was it heaven to sleep besides Atem? Yugi _hated_ sleeping next to customers, it was weird, awkwardly intimate, and he didn't want to be pressed against their sweaty bodies as he fell asleep, _ew_. But once more, Atem was the special exception. For the second time now they fell asleep together on a bed, fully clothed, snuggled up to one another.

It was beautiful, and Yugi woke up smiling.

Atem was gorgeous when asleep, so _handsome_, so much better than his usual customers.

He couldn't stop comparing Atem to his other customers, he didn't like to do it, but whenever he looked at Atem he became angry that this was almost like a _treat_, and it would be soon pulled away and he'd be left to work with garbage again.

It wasn't fair…

A peek into the livingroom taught Yugi that the other four were asleep, Ryou flattened beneath both Bakura and Malik on the large couch, the other seaman snoozing on the single chair. He shook his head, wishing he had a slingshot to shoot something at Malik's bare thighs.

_Maybe he was a prude...? Maybe he was just too uptight about the whole 'rules stuff'..._

**No**, he wasn't being a prude, he was being careful, unlike the other two, who never ever listened.

…He did feel bad though, was Atem upset that his friends got action last night while he didn't? …No, he didn't seem angry last night... did he think he was a prude?

And why was this sudden bothering him? Atem made it more than clear on several occasions that his intentions weren't one track minded...

Still... he'd rather be safe than sorry, Atem meant so much more to him to lose over selfishness and laziness.

**SHHHHLEMON ALERT! .**

Had the shower been surrounded by glass it would have misted up by now, the hot breathing of the two occupants egging on the process. Two pairs of hands clung at the tiled wall, the pair below belonging to Yugi. He stood bent, his temple pressing against the back of his hands, struggling to keep his knees from buckling.

His body rocked as the male behind him thrust in a speedy rhythm, his larger hands spread wide and flat against the wall, leaning over to suckle and bite at the petite neck attached to the smooth back his chest pressed against periodically.

Yugi whimpered and mewled in meek pants as Atem took him against the wall, unable to stop himself from squeezing down on the stiff flesh sawing into his soft body. He kept readjusting his hands as they slipped, eventually resting his chest against the tiles with his lower body pressed out for Atem to have access.

Electric jolts shot down his spine each time Atem drove into his prostate and nibbled on his neck, biting his flesh softly enough to be meaningful and careful, and hard enough to be effectively kinky. His eyes rolled back each time his prostate was assaulted, moaning loudly without shame, knowing only that this was _fucking amazing_.

The lukewarm water sprinkled them lightly, hitting most of Atem as he leaned over the smaller body he pummelled. He removed his mouth from Yugi's neck, raising it to the teen's ear, and none too subtly, stuck his tongue into it, chuckling huskily at the yowl in response.

"Nng...A-Atem...ah..._ooh_-AH!"

"Yugi... you always sound so sweet...when aroused..."

"_Ahh_..._oh_...Atem... mmmh..."

Atem thrust his hips fluidly, his well toned muscles rolling smoothly to his advantage as he used them to pleasure them both, never slacking off, only increasing his speed or force every so often as the smaller provoked him with lewd moaning and seductively hip rolling.

At times it felt as if the condom would be sucked off as the fleshy tunnel clamped down on his erection, trying to trap him inside, milking him for the seed it couldn't have.

Feeling his peak approach, Atem grunted unhappily, and abruptly pulled out all the way with a slick sound. The shaking body beneath him squeaked and stumbled slightly, so he pushed off the wall and grabbed the slim waist. He turned the flustered teen, grinning at the needy and 'I-need-it-so bad-Atem-please-help-me" expression.

Yugi felt heavier than usual as he swayed, off balance, gripping onto Atem's arms for support. Said man, with a Cheshire cat grin, dropped slightly and grabbed the teen's buttock, lifting him to straddle his waist. The small cried out in surprise and giggled naughtily, throwing his arms around Atem's neck as his back was pressed against the wall. He arched and gasped at the chilly surface, and rolled his hips, grinding his ass against the plastic covered member just below him.

Atem held him up with one arm, and used the other to keep the condom in place as he re-entered, groaning with Yugi as the tight hole gave way to his girth.

Small heels dug into Atem's butt as they urged their bodies closer, legs spread wide, hugging the tanned body in welcome. Once he was in securely, Atem slid his palm to cup the other cheek, and spread them a little more and began to thrust, eliciting new moans and mewls of approval from his angel.

They moved together, pumping up and down, against one another in a sweet melody completed with their sounds of passion. They stared into each other's cloudy eyes, their noses almost touching, taking in every detail subconsciously.

Atem wanted to tell Yugi how beautiful he was, how lovely his eyes were, how _perfect_ he was, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with his voice, it was all so perfect, especially with Yugi treating him like a lover, and _not_ a customer.

His eyes widened in surprise as Yugi pressed their lips together, initiating a passionate kiss that fuelled their grinding. Yugi's fingers latched into Atem's hair, tilting his face to allow deeper oral contact, hoping to get as much of Atem inside him, to his core if he could. It hurt, it did, it always did, but it was the good kind, he'd cherish it until it faded, because he _wanted_ this, and Atem was sparing no expense.

His own member was sandwiched between their bodies, stimulated sensually due to their proximity, bringing him closer and closer to his end.

They had been going now for at least twenty minutes, Atem had changed their positions each time he neared his own end, that being three times now, reluctant to stop.

Yugi didn't blame him. He had woke up the man with feathery kisses and touches, surprising him with a sudden eagerness for a sexual encounter that the sailor all but jumped to agree to- after a few "Are you sure?" questions. Of course Yugi said 'yes', he had initiated it in the first place, he wanted to please Atem, if only enough to make up for him falling asleep last night.

Parting for air, Yugi inhaled deeply and rested his chin on Atem's shoulder. Ready for the end, he held on and moaned in response to each particularly pleasurable thrust.

Fatigue caught up to Atem, and only now he realised he shouldn't have taken the boy so hard for so long, so with a few gentle kisses to Yugi's neck, and slower thrusts, he shifted, held the bottom against him, and pounded with slow, long thrusts, aiming for that special spot.

In seconds Yugi came, crying out loudly over his shoulder, clutching painfully at Atem's hair and member, his whole body. Atem followed soon after, swallowing thickly as he buried himself balls deep to end off their lovemaking.

_**SAFE TO READ. LEMON FINITO**_

Once they regained control over their shaking limbs and they were clean once more, they got out and dried up, hurrying back to the room to dress. Malik wolf whistled at them as they hurried down the corridor, giving them suggestive winks that said "We-so-heard-you", while Ryou made breakfast for them.

They got dressed swiftly, Yugi taking a little more time as he stumbled around with the fresh throbbing in his backside, but Atem was quick and eager to help him along. Once fully clothed Yugi pulled out a shoe box with the label 'First Aid' scribbled on it with what looked like lipstick from the built in cupboard and rummaged through it, finding what he wanted with a smile, then returning the box.

Curiously, Atem followed Yugi back to the bathroom and watched him down a couple thick pills with the tap water. He voiced himself when Yugi turned back to him, smiling sweetly as he wiped way the excess water with the back of his hand.

"What were those?"

It would be a lie if Atem didn't slightly worry that it had been drugs. It was common for prostitutes to be drug addicts, and even though Yugi hadn't shown any signs of being a druggie, nor did he even consume alcohol, the worry was still there, and it made Atem feel bad for even thinking it.

"Just painkillers," the smaller shrugged and lead Atem out. The larger man grasped the smaller hand, encircling the wrist and pulling it to a gentle stop. Curious amethyst eyes turned. "Atem?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, looking over Yugi's shoulder and down the corridor for prying ears, "I didn't mean to,"

Yugi's heart melted at the pure sincerity in Atem's tone. He wanted to 'aw' and coo and maybe clasp his hands and squeal a little, but instead he chuckled and pulled his hands down to place them in Atem's.

"It doesn't hurt _that_ much, I just don't want to walk around funny. Usually I get to sleep it off but since we did it now...I don't want to be obvious."

A weight lifted off his heart, and Atem sighed, "Oh, okay. Still, sorry..." he grinned sheepishly, squeezing the smaller fingers, "I couldn't help myself this morning."

"That's what I'm here for," Yugi sang softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Atem's cheek. "Also, I hoped we could go see grampa and Lin, but I didn't want to make him suspicious. I mean, I know he knows what we do, but...it's still awkward, the less signs the less he interrogates."

"OH," Atem clicked, and quickly nodded his agreement with a dark blush at the thought of grampa Solomon asking them sex questions. He certainly did not want that. He may be a grown man and a seaman, he may do and talk filthy things when the occasion called for it, but discussing is 'Yugi activities' with Solomon was most awkward.

"...Should I take a few as well?"

Yugi burst in to laughter, dumping himself against Atem's chest for a hug. They hummed against one another, then parted with content smiles. Atem patted Yugi on the back and ushered him to the livingroom.

"I'll be right with you, gotta fetch something quickly."

"Okay,"

Atem watched Yugi pad off, in jeans and a normal shirt, and smiled softly- he wouldn't mind seeing the teen like that more often. He turned and headed back to the room they slept in, and hurried to the cupboards. He found what he was looking for, searched for the right one, and looked over his shoulder once more to assure secrecy before planting his gift with a small smile, the tucked away the evidence.

In the livingroom, Mariku, Malik, and Bakura were pigging out on bacon and eggs as Ryou toiled in the kitchen, complaining about them taking thirds when he hadn't had yet. Yugi took over and allowed him to eat as well, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder as he prepared something for himself and Atem.

"You know Malik is going to tease you for this morning right?" Ryou voiced as he munched his bacon in the corner of the kitchen, finding it both useless to walk back to the livingroom just to eat and a waste of time as his food would probably be pulled off his plate. He leaned against a counter with his small plate, shovelling down the food, wincing as it burnt his throat.

Yugi looked at him, watching him chow like a coyote, and raised a brow. The question was hypocritical, and had it not been Ryou he would have snapped at the person for dampening his mood. Yes, he had been loud, yes he had enjoyed himself with Atem, but after the foursome last night he felt, that was nothing in comparison, in his opinion.

"He'd better not, after what you all did last night."

The chewing stopped abruptly. Yugi sighed and looked away from the wide-eyed teen and worked on scrambling the eggs. "I'm just saying, Ryou."

The white haired teen lowered his gaze and swallowed thickly. "I...sorry about that… hard to say no when it's three on one."

"It's your choice, I'm not judging. I'm just saying, I won't say anything about last night if you guys don't mention this morning."

"...Was this some type of payback?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but chuckled lightly, "That wouldn't make sense. No, Atem just... woke up happy, and who was I to say no?"

"Oh. Okay then."

Yugi nodded and gave him a smile to show he wasn't upset, allowing Ryou's heart to lift and continue to eat. Yugi scowled at him in a scolding manner, "Don't choke please, I don't know CRP. I doubt Malik does either, and it wouldn't be air he'd shove down your throat."

Ryou choked, ironically, but cleared his throat and laughed, nodding that he understood. "I know, I know. I'm just so hungry. I was hungry last night too but I couldn't...move afterwards."

"I can imagine...-wait," Yugi leaned back slightly, lifting the fork out of the pan. He turned slightly, and raised his brows towards Ryou who was staring right back at him, chewing at a snails pace. "...You and Malik...did you...?"

Ryou's own eyebrows shot up, but he quickly shook his head, forced his mouthful down as he flapped a hand in the air, "No! No, God no, _ha_! Er...no. It didn't go that way. Bakura and Mariku...well they...-"

"_They_ slept together?!" Yugi gasped, shutting his mouth as an after thought and glancing at the archway in case someone heard him.

"_No_! Haha! No, no! No, not them, I don't think they're _that_ close," Ryou chuckled awkwardly as he tucked a strand of hair away, finding sudden interest in his bare feet, "But...they...don't mind sharing."

"..."

"..."

It wasn't much of a shock, honestly, Yugi knew it must have happened, but hearing it just made it more real.

"...I didn't think Bakura would allow something like that."

Ryou pulled his lips into a tight line and gave a 'Well-what-can-I-do?" expression, shrugging softly and turned back to his food. "Apparently he does."

"...Did he hurt you? Mariku?"

Doe brown eyes met amethyst, and yet Yugi still could not properly decipher what was going on in them. "...I'm alright. He was nothing new, I've had worse, you know. I don't know what Malik likes about him so much though, no foreplay for anything, just straight down to it."

"Malik's never been one for messing around," Yugi comforted, looking away, now slightly uncomfortable that he brought it up.

"Apparently neither is Mariku," Ryou laughed hollowly, and continued eating his breakfast, ending their conversation.

Joey and Kaiba were nowhere in sight, it was suspected they were at a hotel or even back at the ship. Once at turned 9 0' clock Yugi prompted Atem for them to leave and pay his relatives a visit, which Atem was more than happy to oblige.

The apartment was left to the care of the other four, Yugi hoped it would be in one piece when he arrived back, and hopefully not fermented with the smell of sex.

Outside, it was a beautiful sunny day. The short pair trotted happily down the streets, Yugi bouncing as the medication numbed the pain. They visited the bakery for a few treats before turning Solomon's direction. Yugi munched on a donut on the way, not yet full though he'd just eaten breakfast.

They soon arrived, and were greeted warmly by the old man who ushered them inside.

The treats were laid out on the coffee table and a pot of coffee was made to accompany it, making their little get together almost festive.

Lin stood between Yugi and Atem's knees, facing the table as she feasting on cake. Atem had volunteered and cut up a slice into small chunks, placing them on a plate and leaving it in front of her. To her, it was exciting, having her own small plate with her bunch of little brown squares that tasted so good. She stood contentedly and took her time, lifting piece after piece, watching the adults talk.

"Never thought about another profession, Atem? You sound like a smart man."

Yugi never failed to note his grampa calling Atem a 'man'. Which he was, of course, but he was very clearly drawing attention to the fact that Atem was a grown man while Yugi was still a teen. It made said teen feel a little worried that it would get to Atem and he'd cut it off between them, but he couldn't say Solomon used the word 'man' venomously either.

Atem smiled regardless, and answered in a fashion that made Yugi _feel_ like a child.

"I had opted to go into law, a few times in my youth, but...life some times has different plans for you. I feel I have a very level and just sense of right and wrong and I might have made an honourable judge, unable to be swayed from influence and bribes and rather focus on a fair system in which the guilty are punished accordingly, and the innocent find solace in my decisions."

Yugi was transfixed, staring Atem blankly as he tried to imagine him dressed as a judge, judging people's fate. Solomon looked extremely impressed, pulling his lips and brows in such a way.

"That is very interesting, Atem. You'd make a fine servant of the law; you have that aura about you. Perhaps Osiris and Ma'at are perched on your shoulders."

"Ahaha! Perhaps indeed. It's a pity I wasn't born a pharaoh though, that would have been nice." Atem mused, looking off in longing at the thought of jewels, gold, and being a king.

"Hard work," Solomon commented, "to be a pharaoh, but yes, wouldn't we all like that? Yugi would have made a fine prince, and a noble king."

"Of course, I'd be happy to be even a slave under his rule," Atem agreed, shooting Yugi a look that made him flush.

He was already blushing from the men gushing over him like he wasn't there, but now he had the image of him as an Egyptian prince with Atem as his slave, and of course the images were NOT innocent- wait, were royalty even allowed to bed slaves? Would he have to top? OH RA NO-

...Wait, when did he start saying Ra?

"You are well versed in Kemeticism?" Atem questioned the elder man politely.

Solomon's face brightened, his posture straightened, and some coffee flew over his shoulder as he swung his mug enthusiastically. "Of course! I was quite the Egyptologist back in my days! I made a good share of discoveries too. Ah, those were the days."

"You do have that aura of an adventurer," Atem complimented, blinking his eyes cutely when Solomon started mutely at him. "I suppose retirement isn't your cup of tea, is it?"

The old man's face fell drastically. Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Atem from the corner of his eye, who was looking increasing worried.

"Oh...I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just-!"

"No, no, dear boy," Solomon heaved a sigh, making both younger males blink. "...I didn't retire. I was fired."

Yugi looked away as an expression of pain identical to Solomon's dawned on his face. Atem leaned back slightly, a frown following. "...May I ask why?" he asked softly, politely, with no accusation or blame in his voice.

"...I was framed, by an old colleague. He wanted the glory all for himself, and when he decided I was more of a threat rather than his friend, he framed me for the loss of countless artefacts, and of course I was fired. My glory was taken, my achievements, everything... all I have now are memories that my weary mind struggles to remember."

With his gut clenched Yugi fought not to get emotional. This had happened many years ago, just before he had become a teen, but it was still a significant part of there lives, because it left them destitute- it was the start of their financial problems.

The start of his own problems, the end of his childhood.

But he did not blame his grandfather, **never**.

Horror splattered over Atem's face, his mouth gaping as he sat, appalled. He didn't know what to say, he did not expect that, it was a horrible tale, which obviously affected the two Motou's seeing as how both their eyes trembled.

"...My goodness...I...I am terribly sorry, Motou-sama, I-"

"It's not your fault," Solomon smiled, wearily, "but if I could go back, I would have fought harder."

Fuck...here comes the tears.

"I-I'll be back," Yugi spluttered as he jumped to his feet, stepping over Lin and rushing off to the bathing, leaving Atem and Solomon to stare after him.

He slammed the door and locked it from the inside, dumping himself back against it as he breathed deeply through his nose, forcing himself to take it evenly and slowly. He blinked repeatedly until the tears disappeared.

Again his body was trembling and felt weak, like it had this morning, or whenever he was emotionally distraught. This was stupid, he shouldn't be acting like this, he didn't want to worry anyone! He didn't want to ruin their day! It was going wonderfully so far! Well, expect for that bit of history dug up.

He didn't blame grampa...did he..?

NO. How could he even think that! It was not grampa's fault for being tricked and losing his job, leaving them without proper income for a few months until his old age pension came in.

It was not his fault, it wasn't_, it wasn't_...

Still..._Solomon_ felt it was his fault that Yugi felt into prostitution, his unemployment an adding factor to the whole ordeal. The man blamed himself, he had never forgiven himself.

It was Yugi's own choice, he chose it himself, he had told Solomon that countless times. But the self accusation was still there, whenever that part of their life was brought up. It was painful, and heartbreaking.

"...Is...I apologize, this is a sensitive topic, I did not intend to pry, Motou-sama."

"It isn't your fault," Solomon comforted, looking away from where Atem was staring longingly for Yugi's return.

Lin seemed oblivious to the change in atmosphere, stealing a large chunk off Yugi's plate as she glanced around slyly in hopes that she wouldn't get caught.

They waited silently until Yugi returned, and when he did there was no evidence of tears at all. Solomon shook his head discreetly, which Atem caught, and wondered if he should be suspicious as well. The small teen plopped down next to Atem and immediately adopted a distraction, pulling Lin, and her piece of cake into his lap.

"You are getting bigger every time I see you! Before we know it you'll be a big girl and you'll be telling us you can't have cake because you're watching your figure."

Atem held back a chuckle simply because he expected Solomon to raise the questionable disappearance, but the old man humoured Yugi and laughed with him, effectively changing the subject. With a small chuckle Atem followed suit, but his brain couldn't quite drop the subject.

"Cake! Cake!" Lin cheered, holding up the piece to Yugi very unsteadily. Her mother cringed back slightly, he didn't want a face full of chocolate cake, but took a bite to amuse her. She cheered happily and took her own bite, then turning it back to Yugi in a cycle until it was finished.

"Was that good, Lin?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, sucking on her fingers. Yugi pulled out her fingers gently.

"Say good?"

"Gud."

"A little slower, 'goood'."

"GOOOOOOD!"

The group laughed as Lin squealed and hid her face as she slid off Yugi's lap and into the gap between him and Atem, facing the couch in her little embarrassment.

"Well, that's good," Solomon joked, his eyes sparkling as he watched the tot.

"She is gorgeous," Atem admired, giving Yugi a reassuring look, receiving a small smile in return.

It was still a little strange for Atem, seeing such a young person with a two-year-old child, but he couldn't obsess over it, he had to make Yugi feel okay about it. The boy was insecure about everything, the last thing he needed was to feel he had to hide his family.

Who Atem loved, by the way.

Lin, who arranged herself clumsily between her mother and the new man that she had grown fond of, reached over and grabbed Atem's dark hand, ogling at the contrast of his hard and tanned skin in comparison to her tiny white hands. She explored and observed every inch of it curiously, resisting the urge to stick a finger into her mouth and munch on it as she usually did Yugi's when she was teething.

She looked up innocently, watching the adults talk amongst themselves, understanding not even half of the words, then went back to the big hand she was holding. It was much more captivating.

Giggling, Yugi shook his head at his grandfather to answer a question, blushing at Atem's deep laughter in response. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand larger than Lin's against his thigh, and looked down, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Atem grabbing his thigh in front of the elder.

It wasn't Atem's doing, apparently. Atem's gaze followed when Yugi stopped smiling, and only then realised where Lin had taken his hand. They watched as Lin pulled with a small grunt of effort and hit Atem's hand against Yugi's waist, pulling it over his stomach.

"L-Lin," Yugi flushed and hesitated, peeking up nervously at his grandfather who looked more interested than angry.

"Sorry," Atem chuckled, and pulled his hand from the toddler's grip, who pouted heavily and made a noise of annoyance.

"That's...okay," Yugi shrugged absentmindedly as he strained his mind to remember when he and Atem had embraced for Lin to think of doing such a thing. Nothing much came to mind.

"It's completely innocent Yugi, no need to blush," Solomon teased, surprisingly. Atem smiled and dropped his face as his own blush formed, and gave Yugi a sweet smile. The latter smiled back briefly, shifting a little.

"I've never been around children before," Atem commented thoughtfully as he allowed Lin to take back his hand, giving him a glare, "And clearly they are very commanding."

"Oh yes, _they_ tell _us_ what to do half the time. You'll find out when you have a few of your own."

Yugi looked away. He smiled, but sourly, and he wanted to slap himself for it. Why was he getting emotional for everything today? What was the meaning of this, God! How could he even _not_ want Atem to be married and have a family? It was a cruel wish!

...And yet, it was his instinctual thought. He _didn't_ want Atem to get married and settle down with a family, he selfishly wished this would last forever. He wanted Atem...forever? That seemed a bit serious...but he knew he did not like the thought of Atem leaving forever, marrying some woman and having a bunch of babies with her...it made him feel jealous...and sick...and alone.

How mature.

"Have you thought about a family?" Solomon pressed, watching Atem intently.

Said man pulled a funny face as if he was trying to remember something he had forgotten a millennia ago, blowing air out of his cheeks and gave an eventual shrug. "Er, I suppose so. Not with the job I have now though, it wouldn't work out. I'd be away took much, I'd much rather prefer to be settled in one place for marriage and children."

"That's a wise choice. I do wonder however...with your...gender preference...?"

Yugi kept his head turned, and this time dropped it a bit, his face red and burning at the question. Fertile males were not all that common, apparently it was a biological defect, or gift, as many chose to say, and only affected...well...affected males looked like him, small, and effeminate.

Atem stared stupidly for a few seconds, before realising how rude it was and blinked repeatedly, stuttering into his answer. "O-oh, I-I, er- ha...well, I er...how do say this...um...I... I- er..."

"Play for both teams?"

Yugi choked on his breath and openly dropped his face into his hands, squealing silently in embarrassment.

Atem chuckled at Yugi, and shifted a little himself, looking up sheepishly at the elder who smirked at his expense. "I-I suppose that is one way to say it. I've never discriminated, male or female, tall or short, dark or fair-"

"Young or old."

"- ..."

"...!"

"Oh," Solomon sat up straight, looking at both spiky haired males who were staring up at him, "I...I did not mean it like that, I apologize."

Yugi knew his grandfather enough to know he was actually apologetic, and personally he was thinking the same thing simply because age was also a factor people used when choosing partners, the same as gender and race. He should have expected it, and he shouldn't have gawked up at his grandfather either, now he felt bad.

Atem swallowed and dropped his face, "...Motou-sama I apologize, and...if you wish it I'll-"

"No, no!" Solomon shot out, shocking both Atem and Yugi, "No please, don't...I am the one that is sorry, I spoke without thinking. It was foolish of me."

"I-I…it is my fault for causing it in the first place," Atem offered humbly. "I apologize."

"Okay, we all apologize," Yugi cut in somewhat awkwardly and sharply, "Me too, I'm part of it, so…sorry. Let's drop it now?"

Yugi had cringed slightly, fearing he had been rude, but the two men smiled and obliged him, obviously aware of the discomfort. Yugi sighed thankfully, and once they chatting began again, he relaxed- and set his sights on more cake.

Soon the hours flew past and it was time for them to leave. And, of course, Lin began to cry.

"No, no baby, mommy will be back soon!" Yugi comforted as he hugged Lin over his shoulder, swaying slightly in hopes of soothing her. Her cries, while unnecessary and naughty, were heartbreaking, Yugi feared the neighbours would report them for child abuse.

"Mama!"

"_Soon_, Lin, mommy will come back soon, _I promise_!"

"Maaaa!"

The trio winced, unsure of what to do as Yugi placed the girl down on his hip, bouncing her lightly. "Please stop crying, Lin, you're going to make me cry! Puuurlease stop…-?"

"Dada!"

"I know, I know, but I- what?"

Two sets of amethyst eyes shot to Atem, who was gawking and leaning away slightly as Lin made grabby gestures in his direction.

"…Did…did she just say… 'dada'?" Solomon asked, looking from the child to Atem.

"I-I didn't teach her that," Yugi flushed hot red, sending Atem an apologetic glance, but the man didn't catch it, he was staring at Lin who was as red as Yugi was.

"DADA!"

"He's not your daddy!" Yugi cried awkwardly, struggling to hold onto the little girl as she began to squirm, "S-sorry, Atem- no Lin, stop-OW-! _Lin_!"

Atem stepped back as Solomon stepped up to help placate Lin, sending him a look that made Atem's gut tighten. When he looked back to the smaller two, he bit his lip, finding those wide blue eyes brimming with tears as Lin reached out for him, calling him 'dada'.

He'd been called 'daddy' by a few women, but coming from sweet little Lin, it meant so much more, he felt… honoured, and…honestly, like a real man, not just some guy. Was this what it felt like to be a father, to have a daughter who loved you and wanted you? Needed you? Atem hadn't given much thought to having a family, he always supposed it would happen anyway at some part in his life, but suddenly he didn't want to leave Lin, he wanted to take her and hug her, hear her call him her version of 'father'.

But…why was Yugi rejecting him? Yugi didn't seem to care about Lin's real father, so why was it so bad for Lin to be calling him 'dada' that Yugi had to scold her? He didn't mind it, it was sweet, it was…welcoming.

He was too far into his own world to put up much of a "No-let-her-call-me-that" argument, and found himself mumbling goodbyes as Yugi ushered him out. He waved at Lin just before the door closed, and felt a small piece of his heart crack at the glisten in her eyes. She was just baby, she didn't know any better, or anything else, it wasn't her fault.

Atem remained neutral as Yugi apologized a few times, clearly embarrassed.

Why? Atem didn't know, he honestly did not mind.

The two of them headed back to Yugi's apartment, with less talking, but they kept physical contact, holding hands to expel the awkward atmosphere. They arrived home, to find the door unlocked, evidence there were people inside it. Hopefully.

Yugi cringed slightly as he led the way in, hoping he wouldn't walk in on another orgy, and sighed in relief when he found on Mariku and Malik in the livingroom.

No, he _half_ sighed, the rest lodged in his throat.

Atem bumped against Yugi slightly as the teen stopped, and peeked over his head for the distraction, and what a distraction it was.

Malik was looking up, eyes wide in surprise, his left nostril filled with what looked like a straw as he kneeled over the coffee table. Behind him was Mariku, kneeling too, holding the boy around the waist, looking up from his neck with small hazy eyes.

There was a couple clumsy powdered lines against the wood of the table, as well as white powder dusted around and on their fingers and noses, the straw not as transparent as it _should_ be.

As much as Yugi did not want to guess it, or more realistically, admit it, Malik was doing drugs right in their home. It was barely the fact that it was drugs that upset Yugi, it was the fact that Malik refused to be responsible and look after himself for his friends' sakes. Yugi had told him countless times that he would be devastated if anything happened to him, and each time Malik would say "I swear I won't do it again!", and a week later he'd break it, without a care, it seemed.

He did look shocked though, and ripped the straw from his nose, knocking into Mariku's chest as he straightened up. "Y-Yugi-"

"Don't talk to me," Yugi snapped, and stormed his way to the room.

Atem watched as Malik made to get up and hurry after Yugi, but Mariku refused to release him, shaking his head and silencing any protests with a whisper Atem couldn't hear. Mariku looked up when he noticed Atem still standing there, and raised a brow, "I know Malik is gorgeous, but I'd appreciate if you didn't stare."

Atem's own brows raised. "So Bakura can bed him, but I can't even look at him?"

Malik's mouth popped open and he peeked at Mariku for an answer, but the seaman seemed speechless, his face blank. Atem shook his head, his expression darkening, "I wasn't looking at him anyway, I was looking at you. If Kaiba or the superiors find out you've taken drugs they'll fire you."

"And who's going to tell them? Only we know."

"…It's not the point. You shouldn't be doing that fucking shit in the first place. Both of you."

"Since when are you my keeper," Mariku asked as he rose to his feet, looking down slightly at Atem who looked back up at him.

"I'm your friend," Atem spat, then turned his glare to Malik who flinched slightly, "And Yugi is yours, and obviously he is upset because of what you're doing."

Malik gaped, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the right words to defend himself. Atem didn't bother to wait for a reply, and backed up, not showing that he was least bit intimidated by the large Egyptian. He wasn't afraid, but he also didn't underestimate Mariku, OR care enough to give him a sob story about how bad drugs were. Mariku was a grown man, what he snorted was his own business. Malik on the other hand, was still just a teen, and if he wasn't so far gone in his life, and wasn't hanging onto Mariku, Atem would have tried sitting him down and talking to him.

They were both lost causes.

Atem headed to the room, and barely closed the door when a body was flung against him, lips pressing on his, fingers snaking into his hair. His back hit the door closed as they slumped against it. His hands found their way to the delicious curve of Yugi's lower back, dipping the pads of his fingers under his clothes and into the warm grooves as he allowed the teen to kiss him passionately, before regretfully breaking away with small breaths.

"…Dis…distract me?"

"Of course, my _prince_."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thank you for the lovely support, I squee over every review!


End file.
